Lady, My Warrior
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: A new band of gummies meet up with the barbics and a conflict rises over the most trivial thing...a female leader. R&R Please!*Updated* Part 2 added!
1. Default Chapter

Lady, My Warrior

Gummi Bears are not mine and I claim no ownership except of the new characters and the plot. I hope you enjoy it. Please send feedback, I love it!

Gummi Gorge, fifteen miles from Ursalia

            "Keri!"

            The small Gummi turned at the sound of her father's voice. She was about seven years of age and had dark violet fur with a lighter purple shade as her long hair. She wore it in a braid to her shoulder. She had on a green dress with a purple belt and on simple sandal like shoes of the same shade as her dress. 

            Her father walked in, a scowl on his face. Ari Gummi was the leader of the Gorge Gummies. He was fairly tall, tallest of the Gorge Gummies and had dark navy blue fur. He was a warrior in the purest sense of the word and often carried his sai with him, in sheaths on his legs. He wore a black tunic with a dark navy belt around his hips. He stepped into the weapons room.

            "Keri Gummi! You know you aren't allowed in here."

            "I'm sorry Papa. I was curious."

            Ari's gaze softened. "Sweetie. What are the rules?"

            "Only males are allowed in here. Why?"

            "Because we're right to fight. Females are not meant to be warriors. They are best for cleaning, cooking and caring for children. You have your own use, my little one."

            "But…my younger brother can come here. I can't. That isn't fair!"

            The leader led her outside into the main sitting room and pulled her onto his lap. 

            "Keri, you're my third born. You have two older brothers and a younger brother and sister. Your brothers shall protect us. Your sister and you shall cook, clean and provide the future. It's your duty."

            Keri sighed. It still wasn't fair. She couldn't help she was female. Just as her brothers couldn't help they were male.

            "So, me and Kelsi have to remain behind while you men do all the work?"

            Ari nodded, "Females can't fight."

            Keri leapt up, "Goodbye Papa."

            As she walked off she thought to her siblings.

            The eldest, Alexi, was a carbon copy of her father. He looked just like him and the only difference was he wore a green tunic and boots. He acted supreme most of the time and was her father's favorite. He was sixteen years old.

            Then there was Eli; he was ten. He was dark black and had short brown hair. He wore a tunic that had black strips on the shoulders but the rest was green. He didn't wear any shoes and had the least amount of patience for their father but was very sympathetic with his sisters. 

            Then there was her little brother, a five-year-old named Codi. He had yellow fur with light blond hair. He wore a brown cap and black outfit. He was always barefoot and loved to practice with his slingshot. Keri couldn't even touch that. It infuriated her.

            She thought to the youngest in her family, little Kelsi. Her name meant warrior and Kelsi had the personality of one even at four years. She was light purple with dark indigo hair to her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress with a black belt. She would have worn pants but females weren't allowed to. 

            Aloud, Keri said,

            "I wonder if other gummies are like this."

* * *

Ursalia 

            "Nya!"

            Ursa swung her fist and connected with the punching bag. She repeated that movement and added a side ways kick to what would have been the stomach of an opponent. It was raining but that was not a reason to take a break from training to Ursa. They only took a break from training on one day and that was The Night of Burning Stars. Ursa smiled, although she usually let Buddi have it off the first day snow fell.

            Ursa continued a bit more and then turned as she heard the door open. Buddi came in, soaked.

            "Buddi, you'll slip."

            The cub shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time. Grubbi told me to get you for lunch. He made some hot soup."

            Ursa nodded and wiped her forehead with a towel. "Okay, I'm coming. Juts hafta put these weapons away."

            Buddi nodded and waited. While Ursa tended to the spears, Buddi's attention was drawn to the wall by the swords. Climbing up on top of one of the empty racks, he pulled a large spear weapon from its holder. They looked like his but longer and with a metal tip not a flint like his. He slid his finger up to the edge…

            "Buddi!"

            The cub, surprised, dropped it immediately. He stumbled and with his wet feet slipped off the frame. He tumbled back but someone caught him under his arms. Ursa looked down at him with a look of I-told-you-so.

            Buddi flushed as Ursa helped him up. She gave him a fierce glare as she scooped the weapon up.

            "Buddi, don't you ever touch this again, ya hear?"

            The cub stared at her. "I…why?"

            "Because I said so! That's all the reason you need."

            "But I was curious-"

            "Curiosity is what gets humans killed. Gummies are far wiser."

            "I just wanna know why I can't touch the darn things."

            Ursa sighed. "They're adult spears Buddi, far heavier than yours. We give you a shorter spear so you can use it. You have to have your strength to use an adult's. Don't touch them."

            "Okay, I get the point."

            Ursa smiled and the two of them left for the dining room.

* * *

Gummi Gorge, fifteen miles from Ursalia

            "Keri!"

            The girl turned as her elder brother, Eri looked at her as he entered the kitchen. 

            "Hey Eri."

            "How are you squirt?" he asked, smiling at one of his favorite people. Keri growled.

            "Papa's being unfair again!"

            Eri sighed. He did not understand his clan's beliefs. What did it matter that Keri, Kelsi and all the others were females? They couldn't help that! He smiled at his little sister.

            "Well, you know how Papa is."

            "I know," she whined, "But it's like I'm not able to do anything!"

            Eri stopped for a minute and thought. "Say, I think I remember Papa saying we'd go on a scouting mission. Wanna come?"

            Keri nodded, eyes wide with excitement and hugged her sibling around his waist. 

            Eri smiled, he'd done his good deed for the day.

* * *

            Keri wandered ahead of the males, looking about. She never really went this far from their home. Oh she was allowed to but she never really had a reason to. Now after walking for several hours she knew why. Her feet hurt. The men had calloused feet but the females had small delicate soles, they generally had stronger hands and calloused hands for a time. Then once the callous was obvious, the males removed them in a rather painful procedure. 

            Keri stopped, tired and suddenly hands grabbed her around her waist. It was Eri. He was very strong, as a result of training. He smiled gently at his little sister and supported her in his arms, carrying her.

            Alexi smiled over at his little brother and sister. He offered to carry Keri but Eri neglected, saying he could handle it.

            The two boys approached their father and the other males. Coming up behind them they saw what they were looking at.

            A city, obviously Gummi. But what more, they could hear voices from inside. Eri turned to his father.

            Ari beamed, "Follow me, and let's see who we have here."

* * *

            Ursa smiled as she watched Buddi play. He was through training for the day. The rain had stopped and although she knew he would get dirty she said he could play for a bit. He'd eaten well enough and seemed to have a lot of extra energy. She wanted him to get that out before bed. She was sparing with gritty when she heard the guards for the night, Mari and Lundi call to her.

            "Ursa! Intruders coming up from the south side."

            The leader dropped her staff and leaped down, drawing her sword for caution. The others swiftly gathered around her. Even Buddi ceased playing to run over. He squeezed through the adults, to stand by Ursa and Gritty. Ursa gestured for him to stay behind her and he obeyed. The guards ran a few questions by the intruders and then a handful of male gummies walked in. there was one girl among them, a girl who looked about seven or eight years of age. 

            "What brings you here?" Ursa questioned their visitors.

            It was the male, a dark navy blue Gummi that replied. "I wish to explain that to your leader."

            Ursa smiled. Crossing her arms, she said simply,

            "I'm listening,"

            Ari was stunned, a female?

            Buddi stared at the older Gummi confused. He pushed through until he was standing by Ursa.

            "She said she was listening."

            "Buddi, hush!" Ursa spat. She didn't trust these gummies. Using her free hand, she shoved the cub back, gently.

            Ari recovered quickly and with every ounce of arrogance he had stated,

            "I said I wanted to speak to a leader, female."

            Ursa jerked, stunned by his harsh words. However she soon recovered and drew her sword.

            "And as Buddi and myself have said, 'I'm listening."

            Ari was stunned, a female? A female led these gummies? How ignorant were they? Females were not meant to fight; they couldn't fight, let alone lead a group of warriors. He stated his opinion,

            "You allow yourself to be led by a mere female?"

            Buddi's eyes burned. "A _mere_ female? You…"

            "Buddi hush and stay back!" Ursa commanded. "All of you stay back."

            Buddi was surprised and looked up at her. She pushed him behind her gently and sheathed her sword.

            "I don't need a fight, all of you back off."

            She turned to the leader of these arrogant gummies.

            "Your name?"

            "I don't have to give my name to a female unless I so desire."

            Ursa ground her hands tightly but kept her cool.

            "Well, considering the sun has set, I assume you need a place to stay for the night. I'm willing to let you stay here but I require your names."

            "You _require_?" Alexi hissed. "Females don't _require_. They _submit_."

            Ari held his hand up, "But I'll humor you, female."

            "Her name's Ursa," Buddi hissed acidicly. Ursa hit his head, not too hard but enough to cause pain. "Ow! What was that for?"

            "Be quiet Buddi. In fact, Grubbi, get Buddi prepared for bed. I'll deal with this."

            The eldest Barbic nodded and took the cub by the arm and gently tugged him away. Buddi glanced back; hatred and anger clear in his eyes. Grubbi turned the cub's face to him and said,

            "Go get a bath Buddi. Ursa's stressed enough, she doesn't need to repeat herself."

            Buddi sighed but did as asked and ran upstairs.

            Ursa turned back to the gummies. Ari spoke,

            "My name's Ari, Ursa. My sons, Alexi, Eri and Codi,"

            Ryo spoke out, "The others?"

            Ari gestured to each Gummi in turn, 

            "Feli," he said of a Gummi of a pale aqua with a green outfit, "Harli," of a Gummi of a light green coloring and wearing a black tunic with a grey belt, "Howi," of a light blue Gummi in a green tunic, "Inni," of one with dark red coloring and wearing a pale white shirt with brown slacks, "Jeremi," he gestured to one of a pink coloring and wearing a blue tunic with a black belt, "Jori," white Gummi with a maroon tunic, "Lewi," of a dark violet furred male with brown slacks and an over draped black shirt, "Maddi," of a tan one with a blue tunic and black boots, "Manni," of a tangerine colored Gummi with a red tunic and a black belt and vest, "Marti," of a Gummi of black coloring with a brown tunic and boots, "Oakli," of a Gummi with blue flame fur and a black tunic, "Ozzi," of a yellow one with a red tunic, "Tanni," of a indigo one with violet tunic and boots, "Xavi," of a grey one with black tunic and boots and a cloak he had tied around his waist, "Averi," the one with blue fur and a red tunic, "Dani," of the one with maroon fur and wearing a blue tunic, "and finally, Davi, my second-in command." Davi had forest green fur and wore a black tunic with a white belt about his hips. The warriors all looked to be in their late twenties, around the same age as Ursa's warriors.

            "What about the girl?" Mari asked.

            Eri answered, "My little sister, Keri."

            Ursa nodded and said to Mari and Lundi, "Get them the rooms in the west side of Ursalia."

            She walked off calmly as the two Barbics led the group away.   Gritty watched Ursa go, anger boiling his blood. He couldn't believe the arrogance of those so-called warriors. He wandered into the main hall of Ursalia and saw Ursa was headed for the training gym, most likely to work off some steam.

            "Gritty!"

            The adult turned and was met with Buddi. The cub had his nightclothes on and his hair was still damp, evidence he'd only gotten out of the bath a few moments ago. But his eyes were burning with anger.

            "Gritty!" the cub's tone was reproving. "Why didn't you do something? You have the strength. You shouldn't have pounded those _gummies_ into the ground!"

            Gritty noted he said Gummies with a heavy lather of sarcasm. He looked Buddi over.

            The cub was panting; his chest heaving and his bright eyes were shimmering with anger.

            "Buddi, come here."

            The cub did as asked and gritty led him over to the wall and leaned against it.

            "I didn't do anything because Ursa said not to. She _is_ our leader. Those intruders want us to show them Ursa doesn't have much control. She does. So we have to listen to her. Anything else would not work for Ursa's favor, it would strengthen those gummies' accusations."

            Gritty smiled at the younger Barbic. "Don't hyperventilate kid. Ursa's got a plan, she usually does."

            Buddi growled, "So you're saying we gotta wait?"

            Gritty nodded, "And observe, these gummies are new to us. We know nothing about them. I don't trust them and neither does our 'fearless leader.' We have to be patient."

            "But-" Buddi began. Gritty put a finger over his mouth.

            "Yes," he stated, "I know we usually act first and ask questions later but this time is different. They attacked _us_; we have to consider retaliation. They attacked all of us when they attacked Ursa's leadership. You attack one Barbic, you attack them all."

            Buddi stared at Gritty but nodded. The adult went on,

            "No one challenged Ursa's leadership ability before. It's a new tactic. Ursa isn't afraid and she isn't hesitating from surprise either. She's planning and that's smart. And we follow Ursa." Gritty stopped a moment.

            "Understand?"

            Buddi nodded and plopped down in a chair in the hall, 

            "Yeah, I get it but I hate it." He was angry, that was _his_ Mama Ursa they'd threatened.

            Gritty nodded. "I know, kiddo. But try to muster what little patience you have. We'll think of something. We're tough. Ursa will be ready for anything they can throw at her and she'll beat them good and hard, you'll see." Gritty ruffled the cub's wet hair.

            "Gritty!"

            The two turned. Ursa was standing at the end of the hall. Ursa spied Buddi and walked over. 

            "Buddi, I'll talk to you tomorrow about what happened. For now get to bed and get some sleep."

            That said, she and Gritty walked around the corner and disappeared from sight. Buddi stared after them a time. He was angry, livid. He knew he had a temper but he had never felt such an intense anger and that scared him. He didn't know what he wanted to do. He knew he had to try and do as Gritty said and be patient but although he was patient, this time he seemed to be out of patience and tolerance. He wanted to do something; he just didn't know what.

            Buddi finally decided that he would sleep on it and try and figure it out in the morning.

            Besides, he followed his leader and guardian and she'd said to get some sleep.

* * *

            "Daddy?"

            Ari turned as his daughter walked into his chambers. 

            "Yes, Keri, what is it?"

            "I…what you going to do?"

            "I'm going to wake these gummies up. Females can't fight. They're headed for destruction."

            "She seemed pretty strong."

            Ari shot her a glare. She swallowed and backed up. Ari took a breath to calm down,

            "Even if I have to fight her to prove our right, I'll do it."

            Keri walked off. 

            "But I _like_ Ursa."

* * *

            Buddi looked up into the pouring rain. It was so cold. It felt like slivers of ice. The cub rubbed his upper arms but he didn't feel any warmer. Hot warmth hit his hand and when he withdrew it, it was wet with blood. He saw a slit up his upper arm. It didn't look like a sword left it; a dagger didn't leave it. A dagger was thinner and a sword thicker. 

            He called Ursa's name.

            No reply.

            "Gritty!"

            No reply,

            "Grubbi!"

            No reply.

            "Mari! Ryo! Lundi! Yves!"

            Nothing, silence.

            "Akinori! Anzai! Benkei! Eiji!"

            None of those Barbics replied.

            "Kazi! Yuki! Zeshi! Shoji!"

            Nothing.

            "Mitci! Micka! Demi! Murai!"

            He got no reply. The cub ran through Ursalia's halls, screaming but only silence answered him.

            "Nami! Uci! Koan! Kaii!"

            The cub finally heard something but it wasn't something he wanted. It was a scream but too muffled for him to tell whom. But the fact that it was a scream scared him. 

            "Juni!  Tiani! Jolni! Roni!"

            He ran and ran and then saw Ursa. Ursa and Ari. Ari was winning. He knocked Ursa down. Swung his sword. Ursa's neck split open…

            "NO!"

            Buddi sat up, chest heaving. He glanced around. He was in his room. Looking at his clock, it said one o'clock in the morning. Ursa was always around, unless…

            "Ursa! Ursa!"

            The leader of the Barbics was walking towards her own room when she heard Buddi shout her name. He sounded, not really scared but worried. She walked into his room, lightning his overhead light and turning on his lamp. He stared at her, relief clearly present in his eyes.

            "What Buddi?"

            Buddi reached out and felt her neck. Ursa stared at him. Buddi collapsed, saying, "Dream, it was only a dream."

            Ursa blew the light out overhead and just kept his gas lamp on,

            "Nightmare?"

            Buddi nodded. "I was worried about you."

            Ursa shrugged, "Don't be. I didn't become leader by being stupid, I can handle myself, Buddi. Now you just sleep."

            Buddi nodded and laid down. Ursa ruffled his hair and turned his lamp off. She left, saying,

            "Relax Buddi."

            The cub tried to but he couldn't erase that dream from his mind. What if it wasn't a dream? Was it a premonition? Would Ursa die? Would he lose her…?

            Buddi reached out and turned his lamp on low before collapsing from sheer exhaustion into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

            Ursa was visibly showing strain. She was angry and sick of all the accusations because she was female. It was wearing her down. But she tried it block that out. As she sharpened her sword, she looked at the clock. It read ten thirty. She cursed inwardly. She'd forgotten to wake Buddi up.

            The Barbic leader got up and walked upstairs towards her cub's room. She had checked on him a little bit after he'd called to her and turned his lamp off. She guessed it had helped for a bit. He'd made no reaction to her doing so. Now as she wandered past the rooms, including her own, she saw Buddi's was the only one still shut.

She pushed the door open and sure enough, there Buddi was, still out like a light. She smirked. He had his arms thrown over his head so they were pressed against the wall and one leg hung off the bed. Ursa walked over, her blond hair trailing into her face. The tan furred female slid her hand up Buddi's shirt and rubbed his back.

            The youngest Barbic turned but didn't wake up. The Barbic leader grinned and whispered into his ear.

            "Buddi…"

            The cub groaned, "Not yet."

            Ursa laughed out loud, a deep hearty laugh few besides Gritty and Buddi heard.

            "Buddi, I let you sleep an extra two and a half hours, time to get up. In another hour and a half it'll be noon!"

            The cub turned and cracked one eye open. Ursa smiled and let the cub sit up and stretch. 

            "What time is it?"

            "Ten thirty."

            Buddi stood up and Ursa tossed him a freshly washed tunic. 

            "Get dressed, then come downstairs for lunch."

            Buddi nodded and Ursa left.

            She was walking downstairs when she ran into Davi.

            "Watch it, female!"

            Ursa turned to him, her eyes burning. "Davi, you may have your beliefs but I'm leader here. I don't appreciate that. You don't have to respect me as leader but at least use my name."

            "I'll call you whatever I please!"

            "Davi…" she hissed dangerously,

            "Hush up, female!"

            "SHUT UP!"

            Ursa turned. Buddi stormed down and started for Davi. Ursa grabbed him under his arms.

            "Leave her alone, you-"

            "Buddi!"

            The cub turned. "Ursa-"

            "Just because they're rude and inconsiderate doesn't give you the right to be. You know better than to sass any adult. Now go eat."

            "But-"

            Ursa gave him her famous glare. He winced and walked off. Ursa pointed a finger in Davi's face, "don't push me."

* * *

            Buddi glared at Alexi, his eyes burning,

            "Shut up!"

            Alexi smirked. "Why? Fear the truth?"

            "Shut up! You're stupid and ignorant!"

            "Apparently Ursa didn't teach you manners. That something even a female should be able to teach!"

            Buddi growled low.

            "Honestly, if your 'mother' thinks she can beat us, she really needs to take a look at what she is. She's just a girl."

            That did it for Buddi. He swung his fist and caught Alexi in the temple. The elder cub stared, stunned. But unlike an amateur would do, as Alexi expected Buddi to be, Buddi did not wait for retaliation before he swung again, catching Alexi off guard in the stomach.

            Alexi ducked the cub's next swing and swung his own, hitting the cub in his left temple. Buddi stumbled but quickly regained his position and ducked the next attack and kicked Alexi in his shin. The cub stumbled and Buddi kicked him hard in his neck. The cub fell backward, coughing. 

            Alexi growled, 

            "I won't be beaten by a Mama's baby bear!"

            He swung back, hitting Buddi in his left eye. Buddi clutched his eye with one hand and delivered a punch with his other. Alexi swung back, hitting and splitting Buddi's lower lip.

            Buddi kicked Alexi but the stronger cub punched him twice in the stomach, making him collapse. Buddi looked up, eyes burning. Alexi knelt down.

            "She's a female and a female cannot train warriors. She isn't a warrior and neither are you or anyone else in your clan and you never will be."

            Buddi growled as Alexi walked out with an arrogant swagger. He got to his feet painfully and rushed into the hall calling after him,

            "Jerk!"

            "Buddi!"

            The cub whirled around as Ursa came around the corner. She took a single look at Buddi and ran to him, demanding,

            "What happened?"

* * *

             "Buddi, that wasn't very smart." Ursa commented as she wiped the blood from his lip. "For starters, he's sixteen and you're only eleven. That isn't very good odds. And although I'm glad you have the nerve to stand up to these arrogant males, you knew nothing about Alexi. Nothing about his past, his training." She applied some sap to his split lip. "Now tell me, not knowing your opponent gets you what?"

            "A black eye?"

            Ursa chuckled and shook her head as he lowered the ice from his left eye, revealing a black patch where before there had merely been a darker patch of brown fur. Ursa knelt over from her position and pushed the bag of ice back on.

            "Keep it there. Or it'll swell. And yes, among other things."

            She looked at him and smiled. "You're just a cub. You leave these _gummies_ to us. We can handle them." She thumbed his nose. "You just watch and learn, little one."

            Buddi smiled at her. He nodded and she put her hand onto his head.

            "Keep the ice on for about an hour. Your eye'll still be black but it should keep down the swelling."

            Buddi nodded and got up. He walked out and Keri met him. She smiled.

            "You fought my big brother?"

            Buddi nodded, "Why?"

            Keri spoke, "I don't blame you."

            Buddi turned to her, stunned. She nodded. 

            "My clan doesn't let females fight. But that's who I am! My brother Eri understands but Alexi is as bad in yelling as my Dad."

            Buddi looked at her with sympathy. She looked at the older cub with a winning smile. Buddi smiled, despite himself. He liked this little one. She returned Buddi's smile before asking,

            "Where did you learn to fight?"

            Buddi sat down on a chair in the hallway before answering.

            "Ursa. She taught me everything."

            "Is she your Mom?"

            Buddi shook his head. "Not by blood."

            Keri looked at him, "Where's your real mom?"

            "Dead," the cub answered, "along with my dad. Ursa raised me when my mother died."

            "Oh…sorry."

            Buddi shook his head, "Don't be. I don't remember her."

            "Buddi!"

            The cub turned. Ari was standing in the doorway. He grabbed Keri by the wrist and tugged her away. He spat at Buddi, "Keep away from my daughter, _Mama's boy_."

            Buddi almost replied but Ari interrupted by saying to Keri, "You keep away from this boy, understood? He'll just put wild fantasies into your mind. I've shaped your mind the way it should be, _our_ way and no half-Gummi spawn is going to ruin that." He glared at Buddi, "If he deserves even that much recognition of Gummi blood."

            Buddi snapped. "You're destroying her!"

            Ari whirled to Buddi and raised his hand as if to slap him. It was how they disciplined smart alect children who said things that they did not agree with. Buddi threw his arms over his face and waited for the blow. But before Ari's hand could even dart down, a tan furred hand snatched his wrist. Buddi opened one eye.

            It was Ursa.

            Ari was stunned by the awesome power he could see in the female's arms and hands. Her eyes were blazing, anger clearly present. He wasn't used to seeing an angry female, they were very docile in their clan. But Ursa jerked him forward and hissed,

            "You lay one finger on his head, so help me Gum, you'll be lucky if I leave you with that _one_ finger."

             She tightened her grip a bit and then released him. Her voice was calmer, "Stay away from my cub."

            Ari's reply was, "Keep him away from my daughter, female!"

            It took all Ursa's willpower not to blow up. It had taken most of her willpower not to tear Ari's head off for what she'd seen him about to do. But she took Buddi's wrist in her hand, gently, and tugged him away. Buddi glanced back at Keri who gave him a sympathetic and apologetic look.

            "Buddi?"

            He looked at Ursa. She took his ice pack and pressed it back against his eye. She knelt down so she was level with him.

            "Buddi? I want you to stay away from them, understand?"

            "But Ursa-"

            "Aw," she put her finger against his lips, "No buts."

            "Keri's nice," he protested, "It's not her fault that her dad's psycho."

            Ursa shook her head. "I didn't trust them in the first place and now after this, you keep away as much as you can, understand?"

            Buddi sighed deeply but nodded. Ursa gave him a smile.

            "Attaboy."

* * *

            Buddi sat back and watched the new gummies. He was getting drenched in the rain but he didn't care. He needed to understand. 

            They had an odd weapon; it looked like a three-pronged fork except the middle prong was longest and sharpest. They would swing at each other and block. It looked pretty simple to Buddi.

            "Buddi?"

            The cub turned. Ursa looked at him and pulled him up.

            "You're getting soaked."

            Buddi shrugged, "don't care."

            Ursa gave him a glare, "Well I do. Now get out of those wet clothes right now, right here."

            "Here?"

            Ursa nodded. She saw his face and said, "Buddi's it's a blind spot and you've got nothing I haven't already seen."

            At that comment, he turned beet red.

            Ursa pulled him inside and he stripped as Ursa draped a cloak over his shoulders, hiding his bare body. She shook her head,

            "I swear you cause more headaches than a battle."

            Buddi knew she was kidding so he giggled and said, "That's my job."

            Ursa rolled her eyes and said, "Go get a bath now, it's late anyway."

            He didn't argue and darted out, using a secret passage rather than the corridors. Ursa walked down the hallway, dropping Buddi's clothes in the laundry room. She headed towards the training room but then Ryo called to her,

            "Ursa, we have to talk now!"

            Ursa walked down and Ari met her at the bottom as she walked past,

            "Some leader. My people listen to me!"

            "I yield to my friends while they yield to me, it's a balance," she replied in a monotone voice.

            Ari rolled his eyes, "Foolish female."

            Ursa ground her teeth but walked away.

* * *

            Buddi was walking towards his room when he noted the weapons' room door open. Walking in, his eyes burned.

            "Alexi!"

            The said Gummi turned and smiled,

            "What Mama's Boy?"

            Buddi chose to ignore the insult and said,

            "What are you doing in here?"

            "Seeing if your weapons are better than your skills…not that that would take much."

            That made Buddi growl. "Shut up!"

            "Make me."

            Buddi glanced around, spying the pair of sai near one of the racks. He lifted them up and turned to Alexi.

            "Come on then."

* * *

            Ursa massaged her temples as she listened. The others were beginning to gnaw her nerves.

            Putting her hands up, she stated, "Okay, okay will you guys calm down for a minute?"

            The Barbics did as requested and Ursa buried her face into her hands, pulling at her hair. She took a breath, then said,

            "Look, they're ignorant and rude doesn't mean we lower ourselves to that level."

            She sat up and said, "I'm not saying to trust them; just the opposite. Treat them with caution but _don't_ deliberately provoke them!"

            Ryo stood, "Ursa, you're going to let them get away with saying those things to you?"

            Gritty stood. "Ursa, you're our leader. When they attack you, they attack all us!"

            Ursa turned to him, "I'm aware of that! Listen to me, trust me."

            They fell silent. "Listen, just don't provoke them. Gum knows what they'll do."

            Ryo stood, "If you think I'm just going to sit back and-"

            Gritty rose and grabbed the Barbic's shoulder, "Listen for once Ryo! She's right. The last thing we need is a war!"

            "War? Gum knows it won't lead to war!"

            "It will if you keep acting like that!"

            "Why you-"

            A shrill whistle stopped them both. Ursa stood, slamming her hands down on the table.

            "Enough! If you two have issues, settle them outside!"

            The two males exchanged glances as they stormed out into the hallway. Ursa sighed deeply.

            "That's it. Dismissed."

            The Barbics gradually dispersed until only Ursa was left. She buried her face into her hands. The clock struck ten. She stood. Originally she thought to go get Buddi and tell him to go to bed but stopped. She was stressed. She headed into the kitchen saying,

            "Gum's sake I need a drink."

* * *

            Gritty growled as Ryo stormed off,

            "Stubborn hard headed Barbic."

            He started to head towards the kitchen where he guessed Ursa was but a faint clanging rang in his ears sharply. Bewilderment and then fear swept over him.

            "What in the-"

            He raced down the hallway, heart pounding. He knew that sound…weapons clanging, undisciplined weapons. Could Ursa finally have-

            No…this was far worse…

            Buddi ducked as Alexi swung back and threw in a swing of his own which Alexi blocked but Buddi swung with his other hand, causing the Gummi to tumble backward. His eyes burned, filled with hatred, anger beyond comprehension.

            Alexi turned his own sai, stopping Buddi's lunge. Buddi swung with his opposite hand, causing Alexi to stumble. The older cub ducked and swung back with astonishing speed. A thin line of blood was left across Bubbi's left cheek. Buddi didn't even react, merely retaliated.

            Alexi was stunned as he ducked another blow and suffered a sudden blow to his chest. Buddi punched him and then punched him twice more before swinging in a downward lunge…

            "Buddi!"

            Something grabbed the cub around his waist and hoisted him off the ground. Buddi immediately swung the sai.

            Gritty ducked under the blow and grabbed the cub's hand, disarming him. He swiftly snatched the weapon from the cub's other hand and stuck them in his belt.

            "Buddi! What are you doing?"

            Gritty'd never seen such anger and fierceness from the youngest Barbic. In fact he hadn't seen this much fierceness from a Barbic _adult,_ let alone a child. But despite the worry, his voice came out like a growl.

            Buddi took no note and squirmed like a stuck pig, trying to break Gritty's vice-like grip. But it was no use. The cub squealed, 

            "Lemme go! I have _beyond_ had it!"

            Gritty restrained him and glared at Alexi, 

            "You better go, now. Or do ya need an escort?"

            Alexi glared at the older Gummi, spat on the floor and stormed out. Gritty waited until he'd gone, then flipped Buddi over his shoulder and dropped him on the floor.

            "Ow,"

            "Buddi Timba Barbic, what in Gum's name were you thinking?"

            Buddi turned, swallowing hard. Gritty _never_ called him by his full name. _Never_.

            "I…"

            "What has Ursa been reminding you for days? Do you comprehend any of it?"

            "But that little _nisha_ had it coming-"

            "First off," Gritty slapped the cub across his face, "Watch your language. You know better. Secondly, move it."

            He grabbed the cub by the wrist and tugged him out of the weapons' room and down the hall towards the kitchen.

            "Where're we going?"

            "I'm not gonna lecture you or punish you." He looked back with a firm look of disapproval.

            "That's Ursa's job. You can explain to her."

            Buddi's face paled,

            "Can't ya just kill me, save her the trouble?"

* * *

            "Buddi, you did what?!"

            Buddi backed up and looked back just as Gritty closed the door. Buddi turned back to Ursa, trembling.

            "Ursa, I-"

            "Gum's sake I don't wanna hear it!" Ursa grabbed the cub by his left ear and pulled him to her, hard.

            "Ow!"

            Ursa's face had turned red and had smoke begun to flow from her ears it wouldn't have surprised Buddi. She squeezed his ear hard. Yelping in pain, the cub tried to pry her hand loose but of course could not budge it.

            "Stop your whining…this is nothing to what you've got coming!"

            Buddi looked at her. "Buddi, I told you to stay out of this. I told you to leave it to us. I told you to stay away from them!"

            The cub lowered his head. Ursa jerked him up by his ear and absolutely bellowed,

            "AND GUM'S SAKE, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER?!"

            "That _nisha_ deserved it!"

            Ursa stared at him. Buddi was not the type to curse. She smacked his face.

            "Buddi-"

            A slamming door interrupted them. Buddi jumped and looked up.

            Ari's piercing eyes were like knives.

            Buddi, for all his bravery, remained the youngest of the Barbics and like any child was afraid. Darting behind Ursa, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ursa immediately forgot her anger and faced Ari, determined not to be put down again.

            "Where is he?!"

            Buddi trembled as he saw the anger on Ari's face. Not even Ursa's anger scared him like that. Granted, he'd been punished by her and it was always a miserable experience but he knew for a fact she would _never_ physically hurt him. Anyone who did hurt him was sure to face Ursa's wrath. But he still didn't feel entirely safe. He would have run from the room but decided that staying near Ursa was the safest for now.

            "Female, you can run this group of cowards anyway you please but no one comes after my son without the consequences! Even a defenseless Mama's boy!"

            Ursa's temper flared. Insulting the adults was one thing but insulting Buddi? Her little Buddi who she _knew_ was right there and already had a dangerously low self-esteem? She looked at Buddi and patted his head once before looking to Ari.

            Gritty hadn't been kidding; Buddi had been winning when he'd intervened. Alexi was bleeding much more than Buddi. Ari pushed him forward, eyes burning. Alexi turned to Buddi with a terrible glare. Ursa looked at the boy and then Ari,

            "Teach him better,"

            Ursa shifted her feet a tad, which made Buddi gulp. 

            That was a fighting stance.

            "Punish him, you foolish female!" Ari stormed forward. "He deserves a good flogging for this insult! Can't you do that right?!"

            Ursa kept silent.

            "Fine, give him to me! I'll give him a beating he'll remember!"

            Ari darted forward but Ursa pushed her cub back gently. Two hands caught the cub and hoisted him up into strong arms.

            It was Grubbi along with the rest of the Barbics. Grubbi glared at Ari in a rare display of anger and pushed Buddi's head against his chest, shielding it with his arm. Ursa turned to Ari.

            Ari drew his weapon, saying, "You'll never learn female. Sunrise…we'll see who's stronger."

            Ursa merely nodded and said simply, "Sunrise…is when I show you what Barbics are made of."

* * *

            "Gritty?"

            The older Barbic turned.

            "Buddi? What are you still doing up? It's almost sunrise."

            Buddi sighed and stood by the older Barbic. "How can I sleep knowing Ursa's gonna be in a fight, possibly to the death soon, because of me?"

            Gritty knelt and put his hands on the cub's shoulders. "Buddi, you shouldn't have done that but it wasn't your fault."            

            Buddi turned his head, not willing to shed tears. "Where's Ursa?"

            Gritty sighed, "Her room."

            The cub took off down the hall and knocked on a door.

            "Come in,"

            Buddi opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. He saw Ursa sitting on her bed with her back to him. She was sharpening and polishing her sword. He swallowed hard,

            "Ursa?"

            The leader turned and slid her sword into its sheath.

            "Young man, what are you doing still up?"

            "I…I wanted to talk to you. I can't sleep."

            "No excuse. Get back to bed."

            "No!" Buddi slammed his foot hard. "Listen to me first, please."

            Ursa raised an eyebrow at his temper but took her sheath off, laid her sword down and said,

            "Then you'll go to bed."

            "I'll attempt to."

            Ursa sat down on the edge of her nightstand and Buddi climbed up on her bed.

            "Ursa?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Do you have to fight at sunrise?"

            "What?!" Ursa's eyes narrowed, "What kind of question is that? Of course."

            "Please…don't! Please!"

            "Buddi, you know for fact I have to."

            Buddi leapt off and hugged her around her waist; tears were streaming down his face.

            "But I'm afraid you'll get killed! Don't die!"

            Ursa smiled at him, "Buddi, this is war. War isn't pretty."

            "I know that! And I can accept that usually. But not when it involves you!"

            "War doesn't play favorites, Buddi. You know that!"

            "But…but…"

            "Buddi, what happens happens."

            "Ursa…I…this is my fault…I. -"

            "No," she interrupted. She picked him up and sat him beside her. "It wasn't your fault. It was foolhardy but Ari would have started a fight eventually."

            Buddi laid his head on her chest,

            "Ursa…please…promise me you won't die."

            Ursa sighed, "Buddi you know for a fact I can't promise that,"

            'But you're…you're my Mama!"

             Ursa smiled. 

            "Buddi I'll promise I'll try as hard as I can to come back to you. But if I can't you listen to Gritty and grow up strong all right?"

            Buddi started to cry, faintly, begging, "Don't leave me."

            Ursa scooped him up, sat him on her lap. She wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. "Dry your tears, Buddi. You're a Barbic."

            Buddi wiped his face, "I.. I'm sorry. I.. I…I don't wanna lose you." He tightened his grip on her, held her as tight as he could. 

            Ursa smiled and said, "You're tired. Let's get you to bed."

            "But…"

            "Hush."

            She walked out and down into Buddi's bedroom. She sat him down and drew the covers up to his chin,

            "Now you close those bright eyes and sleep."

            "But Ursa…"

            "You heard me."

            "Ursa?"

            "What?" she said with a sigh, "Quit stalling."

            "Can…come here a minute, please?"

            Ursa was surprised when Buddi wrapped her in a hug, buried his face in her chest and inhaled deeply. He said simply,

            "Your smell. It's comforting."

            Ursa looked at him, bewildered. "Well I know for a fact it isn't roses."

            Buddi giggled. "No…it's like rain and grass and…it's…Ursa."

            The Barbic leader smiled. Rubbing his head, she said, "Buddi, I'll try and come back, okay?"

            "But you can't promise it can you?"

            "No, I'm afraid I can't."

            Buddi looked at her and hugged her tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

            "Gum's sake, come back to me Mama."

            Ursa patted his head and said, 

            "Get some sleep."

            Then she was gone. Buddi closed his eyes and concentrated on her, on her smell, on her voice, her appearance, every thing about her. Tears slipped from his eyes and made tracks down his cheeks. In a low whisper he murmured,

            "Gum please…give her back to me. I won't be a pest anymore I swear. Gum's sake I'll train…I'll melt my flute, just please. Let me keep my Mama."

* * *

            "Ursa?"

            It was Gritty. Ursa drew her sword and looked outside. 

            The sun was rising.

            Gritty touched her shoulder,

            "Be careful huh?"

            "Count on it."

            She paused, "Gritty?"

            "Yes?"

            "If…if I die, I want you to promise me something."

            Gritty didn't like to think about that but knew it was a distinct possibility.

            "Name it, Ursa."

            "If I die, you lead the Barbics to victory against these _nishas_ and…"

            "And?" he pressed.

            She turned around, "Take care of my baby."

            Gritty nodded, "I promise, Ursa."

She extended her hand. He grasped her by the elbow and squeezed. She returned the gesture of friendship and then walked out into the courtyard.

"Bring it on Ari. I've got some things to teach you."

* * *

            Buddi's dreams were full of memories. Some were memories that he scarcely remembered and some that were clear as crystal. He remembered when he'd brought a wolf cub home at six years and Ursa'd thrown a fit. He remembered she had taken it from him, given him a stern talking to and grounded him. His child's response had been a tantrum, which Ursa had ignored.

            Then he had disobeyed her, when he was eight and gone swimming alone. An undertow had nearly taken his life. He'd run back to her, tears in his eyes. She had looked at him and said simply, "Stop crying. I warned you. Listen next time." Since then he realized that that had been the first harsh lesson he'd learned:

            When the adults forbade something their experience was the reason and he shouldn't question it.

            He'd never done that again and as a general rule stuck to the regulations. He'd disobeyed Ursa once, right in front of the others. She'd flipped out and lectured him right there, complete with dragging him off by his ear. 

            Buddi sat up, the memories still sharp in his mind. Sure she'd been stern but he loved her. She was a mama to him. He remembered that this year he'd heard about a holiday the glen cubs celebrated where they told the adult females how much they meant to them. Buddi hadn't the nerve to tell Ursa but instead made her a dagger with a sheath and left it in her room. 

            The grin on her face when she finally figured out it was him, made his spirit soar. 

            The boy stood and walked to the window.

            Ari and Ursa were facing off.

            "Ursa!"

            The boy ran out the door and down the stairs only to have Alexi block his path.

            "Outta the way, Alexi!"

            "No," the boy pulled out a pair of sai and tossed them to Buddi. He then drew his own and said,

            "Now: where were we?"

* * *

            Ursa's heart was in her throat. She knew she could die but she wasn't afraid. She had never feared death. She could very well die. But if she did she had every intention of taking Ari down with her. Her clan and child's existence depended on her winning. If her death freed them from these _nishas_ then she would surrender it without a second thought.

            _"Gum's sake, come back to me Mama!"_

            Ursa squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered her cub's desperate plea.

            "Buddi, I'll try. I can promise that much."

            Her heart throbbed. She knew Buddi could and _would_ survive her death but it would put a major toll on him. He was eleven but was very much a Mama's boy. He came to her a lot with questions. He would hardly ever come to her with personal issues but if he needed to know something he would come to her and she usually could answer. But the pain in Buddi's voice…

            She loved him; never said so but she did. But war was unfair. He would have to cope.

            Gum's sake why was she thinking about it so? Suddenly she realized why. Buddi's pain, the begging had been one reason but the main one was the fact that for the first time Buddi had straight called her 'Mama.' Before it had been Ursa and when he was younger, 'Mama Ursa' or 'Mommy Sa,' when he was just learning to talk or when he was scared.

            For some reason being called simply Mama gave her a larger incentive to win.

            It wasn't a question of if she would win. She _would_. It was a question of how long it would take.

* * *

            "Had enough, Mama's boy?"

            Alexi was full of hate. He'd never felt so much anger towards anyone. He'd been humiliated by his past defeat. He'd never have gone to his father but Ari had found him and demanded he state what happened. Alexi had never felt so ashamed. He should have torn Buddi apart. He would not make that same mistake in this round.

            Buddi ducked Alexi's blow but received a thin line of blood across his forehead. His heart was burning with pain, anger and fear. He threw a swift blow and split Alexi's tunic, drawing a deep gash of blood. Alexi in reply drew blood from Buddi's shoulder, lodging his sai and then ripping it out. Blood spurted from the wound and Buddi let out a hiss of pain.

            "Ow," Buddi kicked Alexi in the shin and sliced out with his sai three times. An x shaped wound split open on Alexi's chest and blood flowed down his tunic. A third wound severed a vein near his shoulder and blood stained his shirt.

            There was a sharp clang as Buddi blocked Alexi's sai with his own.

            "It's your clan's fault that Ursa might die! She's my mother! If you think I'm gonna let you get away with that you've got your arrogant head too far in the clouds!"

            Buddi swung his sai and left a thick line of blood straight across his opponent's face. It was a mark that would leave a permanent scar if it healed. Alexi let out a yelp of pain. No! This little wimp would not whip him. A boy raised by a female could not beat him. He would not let that happen.

            Buddi felt his lip sliced open and a line of blood appeared over his left eye. Had it been a millimeter lower he would possibly had lost his eye as Gritty had. He let out a growl of anger and swung his sai ruthlessly. Blood began to stain his fur as blood from Alexi's wounds slid down the sai and on his hands.

            Alexi swung back, slicing several wounds on Buddi's arms and chest. The two suddenly realized that their battle had driven them down into the weapons room. Both cubs growled at each other and stuck again but each knocked the others' weapon aside. 

            Buddi ran, did a handspring up onto an empty rack and yanked a spear from the wall. He leapt back down as Alexi whirled around with a pair of nunchucks from his clan's supply. 

            "I'm not merciful, Mama's boy. Maybe we both die but you die first."

            Buddi growled in reply, "Wrong. You might only be trained enough to die taking an enemy down. Ursa taught me to live with my victories."

            That said both cubs charged.

* * *

            Ursa stood at ready and drew her blade. Ari came around the buildings and the two met in the middle of the courtyard. 

            Ari took note of the Barbics behind their leader, although at a distance. This was between him and her. He held his hand up, as a gesture for his warriors to stay back. He would settle this himself.

            Ursa stood patiently. Her reflexes were put on hair trigger.  She could feel the others watching her, all but her little Buddi. Honestly, that did not surprise her. If she knew Gritty and Grubbi, they were probably keeping the cub away. If she _was_ killed, the last thing she wanted was Buddi to see her die. If her death didn't tear him down, _seeing_ her die would.

            "So female," Ari started with a sneer, "You mean to go through."

            "Indeed I do, Ari."

            "The terms?"

            Ursa narrowed her eyes, "Yours first."

            Ari sharpened his sai against one another, "Our clan is very simple female. I win, you die. Your clan is freed to male supremacy. I show no mercy. If you surrender, you still die. It's the way we work."

            Ari paused and added, "tears have no effect on us."

            Gritty growled low in his throat, "if he doesn't stop I'll give him something to cry about."

            Ursa spoke, "my terms, if I win."

            Ari laughed, "Okay, I'm a sport."

            Ursa took a breath to cool her hot temper. "If I win, I let you keep your life on the condition that you leave Ursalia and leave my clan alone. I don't ever want to see you back in Ursalia again." She took a breath, "Or we'll meet again and this time I _won't_ be merciful."

            Gritty turned to Grubbi who nodded. All the adult Barbics had taken a life or endangered one before, in battle although it was a last resort. Generally reserved for the most desperate of situations.

            Ari nodded, "Agreed, female."

            That said, weapons were drawn and the two collided.

* * *

            Buddi jerked his spear hard, tearing Alexi's nunchucks away. He was black and blue from the nunchucks and finally managed to get them tangled around his spear. But his bruises would hurt for several days and he knew it. 

            "Smart for a Mama's boy."

            Alexi did a forward roll and snatched a spear from the racks…an adult spear. Buddi swallowed. Alexi was stronger than him, strong enough to lift an adult spear. Adults had a steel head, Buddi's was flint. 

            Buddi threw the spear down and snatched up his fallen sai. He whirled around in time to stop the spear from hitting his chest. Alexi knocked him onto his back and the only thing preventing the spearhead from piercing Buddi's heart were his sai, locked around the spearhead. 

            "You want to kill me?"

            "Where'd you come up with that idea?" Alexi replied sarcastically. He pressed down with his strength, knowing for a fact his was superior to the younger cub's. His eyes saw red. He just kept repeating in his head, "Do it! Kill the cub! Kill him!"

            It was much more than hurt pride. Granted that contributed to it but it was also the fact that Alexi saw a danger in the cub's attitude. He was shy but was good with the younger cubs. He'd caught him talking to Keri several times, even taking her to watch him train when she wanted. Alexi wasn't a fool. He knew very well, unlike his father, what his sisters might be able to accomplish if given the skills and knowledge. He wasn't about to let this brat instill ideas into their heads that could destroy his supremacy.

            He pressed until he saw blood begin to seep through the boy's tunic as the spearhead slowly but assuredly pierced his skin.

* * *

            Ursa ducked and blocked Ari's blow with her sword. They'd been fighting for quite some time, nearly an hour without either showing any sign of weakening. Ursa just felt her determination rise with that fact.

            "Give it up, Female!"

            Ari was once again blocked and Ursa gave him a thin gash on his arm. He struck out of anger and gained a slit on Ursa's left shoulder. She ignored it. The two faced each other off.

            "I hate to admit it," Ari hissed, "But you may fight almost as well as badly trained male."

            Gritty ground his hands into fists. He looked at his friend. Her deep eyes had lit up and shimmer of her childhood persona resurfaced. She blocked Ari again and said as she knocked one sai from his hand,

            "Really? I was gonna say the same of you."

            Ari growled at the insult and Ursa knocked him backward. But as he fell, he sliced out with his sai, leaving a deep gash across her left breast. A wince spread over her face. Blood began to stain her tunic.

            Gritty had to stop himself from taking Ari's head off. He rarely saw Ursa wince; hardly ever did she let out an expression of pain. But whatever Ari'd done it had caused enough discomfort to make Ursa display a faint grimace.

            However, being Ursa, she pushed the pain aside and kept her guard up. She and Ari stared one another down for a brief moment before Ari charged at her. She turned her blade, blocking every blow he made to her but he was forcing her to back up. He swung his leg, knocking her balance off a bit but she merely dodged to the side.

            But Ari's next blow knocked her onto her back and he slammed his foot into her throat. She glared at him defiantly. If he thought she was going to beg and whine, he was hugely mistaken. Ursa, if she had to die, she had one last trick up her sleeve. But then she wasn't ready to die yet. 

            Oh in the beginning she'd thought she would be, but she had things to do. She wasn't about to leave just yet:

            She had a cub to raise.

            Her mind flashed back to the past as she stared up into Ari's smug face, hers more determined than ever…

Three Months Ago 

            Ursa shook her head and knelt down on one knee to be level with Buddi. The boy pouted and threw down the staff saying,

            "I give up!"

            Ursa turned his head so he was looking at her,

            "None of that. Pick that up."

            Buddi glared at her, but complied, "Why? So I can get floored again?"

            Ursa smirked, "Buddi, I win because I'm more experienced."

            She stood as he did and looked down at him, so much smaller than her. His tunic was decorated with dirt. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. Glazing upward into Barbic Woods' canopy, he let a deep sigh. 

            Ursa turned his face back to her.

            "One more time little one. Then you can go into the trees, okay?"

            Buddi nodded and readied himself for another beating. Sure enough, it didn't take long for Ursa to knock him to the forest's floor. On a mean whim, he scooped a handful of dirt into his hand and threw it into her face.

            Ursa immediately jerked her head and tried to get the dirt out but before she knew it, a staff hit her hard on her shins and she fell flat on her face, without much dignity. When her eyes cleared and she could see once more, she saw a triumphant Buddi with a grin a mile wide standing over her. He had his staff planted against her chest.

            "When all else fails, cheat." He stated and offered a hand to Ursa as he removed the staff. She smirked, despite the anger she'd felt a short time ago because of the trick. Standing up, she grabbed the cub in a headlock and gave him a noggie, saying with a playful laugh,

            "And you'll regret it, little trickster!"

Present 

            Ursa glared at Ari. He was glowing. Ursa's hand swept behind her, gathering dirt into her palm. Ari leaned over her as she heard the other Barbics nearly start forward. Ari's voice was thick with arrogance,

            "Submit, female?"

            "Never!"

            She threw the dirt from her palm suddenly. Kicking up, she hit Ari between the legs and he stumbled off, trying see clearly again. Ursa punched him three times, knocked his remaining weapon from his hand and with a swift kick, knocked him down. She pinned his arms with the tip of her sword, held it dangerously over the pulsing veins. One foot held him down. Her eyes were burning. She picked his two sai up with her free hand and held them to his throat.

            "Yield, Ari Gummi?"

            The male gummi glanced about, at the towering female and at his current position. He knew.

            "You win, female. I surrender."

* * *

            Buddi tore down the corridor. He knew Alexi was right behind him. He darted into one of their indoor training facilities. Ursa always said that moving around gave you a better advantage. He never thought he'd actually have to use it!

            He hid behind the door as Alexi tore through. Buddi grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall before slashing at him with the sai. Alexi blocked several but a few did pierce his skin. Blood stained both of the boys' tunics now and Buddi felt a weakness begin to slowly creep over him.

            Alexi charged, he was close to unconsciousness because of the multiple wounds he had received. But he had to finish this. Had to…his honor was depending on it…

            Alexi and Buddi's sai clashed but neither one could muster the strength to push one farther back. They were at a stalemate.

            Gritty reluctantly walked with Davi to find Alexi and Buddi. Ursa'd allowed Ari up but only into the restraints of two of the Barbics. As soon as they found Alexi, the visitors would leave. Gritty was looking forward to it. That was the only reason he was tolerating the _nisha_ by him.

            He didn't know where Buddi was. It seemed strange to the smoke colored Barbic that he would miss Ursa's fight. Oh, Grubbi and he had not planned on letting him see anyway but it was a surprise that he had not attempted to.

            "Buddi!"

            "Alexi!"

            Gritty turned and saw that Davi was ahead of him, by one of their training rooms. He next heard,

            "Alexi! You…little Mama's boy, get away! I'll get you myself for this!"

            Gritty raced forward and grabbed Davi by the tunic. He hissed,

            "Buddi is our cub. You don't touch a hair on his head."

            For extra measure, Gritty flung Davi over his shoulder. He turned to Buddi and his mouth dropped.

            Buddi was barely staying awake. He could feel the blood running down his body. His sai were locked with Alexi's, the only reason he had not passed out as Alexi had was the fact that he was fighting it. He had a strong will.

            Then, his will weakened, he lost his grip and the sai clattered to the blood stained ground. He tumbled backward but was caught. Looking up, he murmured,

            "G…Gritty?"

            Then the Barbic adult's face swirled as Buddi's vision failed and he slipped into nothingness

* * *

            "Grubbi!"

            Gritty didn't know much else to do but compress what wounds he could. Although all the Barbics had general first aid knowledge, Grubbi was the only one of them who could truly qualify as a healer. 

            Gritty cradled Buddi's head against his chest, shaken by how small and weak he felt. It was as if he would crumble into pieces like glass. The adult Barbic was compressing the large gash on the cub's shoulder mainly. It was the largest wound Buddi had. Gritty was appalled by the injuries on the cub. 

            Davi had lifted Alexi so casually as if he were a sack of grain and carried him out. Gritty had growled after him. How could they be so ruthless towards their children? He'd questioned Davi on that and he'd answered,

            "The tougher we are, the tougher they grow."

            Gritty stood, Buddi cradled in his arms like an infant. Granted, the Barbics had a similar ideal but they weren't _that_ cold! They didn't treat children as equals when it came to training for a reason. Their young bodies were not strong enough. They built them up in gradual steps. 

            "Gritty?"

            Grubbi had been near, searching for Ursa when he heard the black furred Barbic call for him. The healer was astounded when he entered the room just as Gritty had risen, obviously about to leave. He'd been getting the cub in an appropriate position. 

            Grubbi rushed forward and took Buddi from the other Barbic. He took a single look at the cub and at the bloodstained floor before stating in a monotone voice, 

            "Massive blood loss. I have to seal these wounds _now_."

            He called to gritty as he tore from the room,

            "Find Ursa. That stubborn girl has a date in my office whether she likes it or not!"

            Gritty winced. He meant for him to make her come. Getting Ursa to admit she was hurt was like trying to get a human to care. Impossible.

            Gritty sighed and headed for the courtyard. Ursa was making sure that Ari's clan was leaving promptly. She was as anxious to get them out, as he was, probably more. She was also in pain. Gritty knew his best friend. 

            "Swell."

            Grubbi called back, "I call you when I'm ready for her. She's your best friend, Gritty. If anyone can make her come, it's you."

            Gritty sighed but nodded as he saw Grubbi close the door to sickbay. 

            "Why me?"

* * *

            Grubbi wet another cloth in warm water and wiped some of the blood from Buddi's shoulder. It was a deep and dangerous wound on that shoulder. He'd have to stitch it. The only comfort he got from Buddi's unconsciousness was the fact that with Buddi unconscious he wasn't struggling. 

            But it bothered the adult. Buddi was already small for his age. He honestly didn't know if he had gotten to the cub in time. If the loss of blood had knocked him out he could very well have lost too much. Grubbi pushed that thought from his mind; no time to dwell on it now.

            The healer stripped the skin from a leaf and ground it into the thick sap of three other types of leaves. Once it formed a gel like state, he rubbed it over the lesion with a gentleness that only the experienced possess.

            The sap was a mixture they had created centuries ago but worked so well that they still used it. It would slow the blood flow down immensely but in the process shut down all other non-essential functions, resulting in an almost comatose state until the cub came to.

            Grubbi shuddered, inwardly,

            _"If he comes to."_

            He shook his head hard, he would come to! By Gum he had to!

            The medic forced that thought to hide itself and turned back to the cub and began to work.

* * *

            "Ursa…"

            "I said I'm fine!" Ursa spat in reply. She winced involuntarily and quickly hid her discomfort. The pain in her chest, specifically over her left breast, had grown over the past few minutes. Ari and his clan were leaving and now Gritty was bugging her continually.

            Gritty sighed and muttered to himself,

            "I knew this would be anything but easy."

            Ursa had walked over to where Ari and his clan were leaving. she pushed her way forward and stood tall and proud. Her face showed only bravery and an impenetrable spirit, nothing else. Despite the pain aching through her body, she made no outward sign and spoke,

            "Leave. My threat stands firm."

            Ari growled and shifted his unconscious and battered son to his shoulder. 

            "Next time…"

            "There will be no next time Ari Gummi."

            Ari glanced at Alexi and growled, "At least my son reclaimed his honor by a good fight. I know for a fact your cub came up worse!"

            Ursa growled and Ari roughly held Alexi, like a doll. As the warrior walked off, Ursa whispered to Gritty,

            "How can he be so cold?"

            Gritty shrugged, "I don't know."

            He paused, "I _do_ know you're hurt."

            "Shut up."

            Gritty forcefully turned her around, "Ursa, I've got direct orders from Grubbi that you see him!"

            "I'm fine, and I'm a leader. I can't be weak."

            Gritty sighed. "Fine."

            In a split second, he ducked under and held her over his shoulder. She dug her nails into his shoulder and snarled,

            "Put me down!"

            Gritty ground his teeth tightly and ignored the pain her claws instilled. She had sharper claws by nature, as she was female. They still didn't know why but the males had shorter and blunter claws. In any event, it didn't help.

            Ursa growled and struggled like a pig. However, as strong and experienced as she was Gritty was stronger than her physically. Most of the other Barbics were because they were male. Granted she was a better swordsman than any of them, she couldn't do anything when Gritty pinned her like this.

            Gritty kicked the door open to sick bay, his hands were full. Grubbi looked up and chuckled. Gritty dropped Ursa on the floor, and then ran out. Ursa stood, fuming before turning to Grubbi.

            "Gum's sake I'm fine."

            Grubbi shook his head, "Sit down, in this case healer's orders overrule the leader's."

            Ursa growled but sat on the bed. She knew Grubbi, if she didn't go along willingly, he'd knock her out. He had herbs but he also knew pressure points. Ursa sighed.

            "Okay, I give."

            Grubbi smiled and walked over to her. He patched the visible wounds before saying, 

            "Take your shirt off Ursa."

            Ursa squeezed her shirt tightly and asked,

            "What?"

            Grubbi chuckled, "Ursa, you have a large wound on your left breast, I can see the blood."

            Ursa glanced down; sure enough a pool of blood was spreading over her left side. It hurt a great bit actually but she would never admit it. But more than that…take her shirt off?

            Grubbi smiled and said, "Ursa?"

            "What?"

            "I said take it off."

            "Fine," 

            That said, Ursa stripped her shirt from her body and tossed it onto the ground. Contrary to Grubbi's belief, she wasn't embarrassed but it hurt to move her arms. She didn't want to reveal any wince or display of discomfort. 

             Grubbi smirked and walked over to her, to see the wound better.

            Ursa winced, unfortunately, and ground her hands into fists as Grubbi touched the area around the wound to see it better, to better determine the damage. The healer smiled at her a moment and then turned back to the wound. Getting up and heading to his counter, he said,

            "I have to stitch that, lie down."

            "Gum's sake Grubbi!"

            "I said _lie down_!"

            His firm and snappish voice stunned Ursa. Lying down she asked,

            "Grubbi? What is it?"

            He sighed as he wiped the blood from her chest but said nothing. Ursa narrowed her eyes,

            "As leader, I'm ordering you to tell me."

            "It's Buddi."

            Ursa's heart sped up,

            "What?"

            Grubbi looked at her, instantly regretting his words. He started to sew the wound closed. Ursa made no notice and demanded,

            "Tell me! What about my Buddi?"

            "Calm down!" he looked her in the eyes, "I'll tell you but I have to patch you up first."

            Ursa growled under her breath but allowed him to finish. He had barely wrapped a bandage around her chest before she demanded,

            "What? What happened?"

            Grubbi sighed and handed her a loose shirt, which she slipped over her head. Grubbi spoke.

            "He and Alexi got into another fight while you and Ari were occupied…Ursa, it was stalemate but Buddi was hurt…severally."

            Ursa stood, despite the pain, and demanded,

            "Where is he?"

            Grubbi led her into the make shift emergency/operating room. Lying on one of the beds was Buddi. Ursa ran to his side while Grubbi walked over to check his vitals. He found a steady pulse and gentle breaths, which was good. He then moved away, leaving Ursa with Buddi. He said as he left,

            "Call me if he wakes up or if anything happens."

            Ursa nodded. Grubbi gently shut the door.

            "Oh Buddi,"

            She stroked his bandaged face. There were bandages all over his face, except for his eyes and mouth. She gently peeled the covers back. She squeezed her eyes shut. The bandages over his chest were red with blood. A massive bandage, no, a brace was attached to his shoulder. Ursa fought the panic in her throat.

            "Poor Baby,"

            She kissed her fists as she sat there, watching the cub's gentle breathing. Gently slipping the sheets back over his chest, she sat by his bedside and grasped his hand, saying,

            "Buddi Barbic, I _told_ you to stay away. Oh, Great Gum, don't you listen!"

            Buddi's soft breathing was her only reply.

* * *

            It was several hours before Buddi regained consciousness. Reality hit the cub hard. Pain more intense than he imagined physically possible shot through his body, especially in the shoulder. He fought the pain and opened his eyes. Looking about he was surprised by who he saw.

            "Ursa?"

            The Barbic leader got up and ran to stand over him. Leaning over, for a brief second Buddi saw genuine relief on her face. Then just as swiftly, she stood, crossed her arms and said disciplinarily, 

            "Buddi Barbic, I told you told stay away. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

            Buddi looked at her,

            "Ouch."

            Ursa rolled her eyes and sat down on his bedside, arms still folded. "Serves you right!"

            Buddi tried to pull himself into a semi-sitting position but the agonizing pain forced him down again as well as the weakness. Ursa sighed deeply and wrapped her arms under the cub's body, gently lifting him with one arm and positioning the pillows so he could sit up with her free hand.

            "There. Better?"

            The cub nodded and then with the sudden movement of his head, winced and tried to lift his arm to his forehead. The slice on his shoulder stopped him and he groaned lightly in pain. Ursa noted that and gently pushed his arm down. Putting her pointer and thumb against the cub's temples, she moved them in circles. The cub trembled a bit but his pain ceased and he gave the Barbic leader a gentle squeeze on the palm to relay the message.

            Ursa smirked. As angry as she was with him, he was still a cub. He wasn't as pain tolerant as the adults; he wasn't as strong. That strength would come to him with time and training. She would try and suppress his pain for the moment.

            "I know it hurts. You know now why I don't let you handle weapons, they turned your body into sliced cheese,"

            The cub sighed, "I know…he started it."

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "Buddi that's the same excuse I used with Grubbi. Never worked. And it won't work with me either. I don't care who started it."

             "But-" he stopped and winced as a pain tore through his shoulder. He tried to lift his other hand to rub it but Ursa grabbed his hand, shaking her head. Instead, she started to rub his shoulder herself, but not with her palm, with her fingertips. It tickled a bit but it stopped the pain and for that Buddi was grateful.

            Ursa shook her head,

            "Ready for some dinner?"

            "Whether he is or not, he's eating," a voice interrupted. The two turned as Grubbi walked in, a tray in his hands. Sitting it down on the side table, he looked at Buddi. 

            "You aren't to move understand, let us help you. And you don't sleep until it's all gone."

            Buddi sighed but said, "Okay,"

            Grubbi turned to Ursa. "Ursa, I'm gonna get some more bandages, I need to redress his wounds."

            The Barbic leader nodded. Grubbi leaned close to her ear,

            "And I need to check yours too."

            Ursa sighed deeply. "Fine. But after Buddi." Grubbi did not miss the snort in her voice. But he rose and nodded.

            Ursa waited until he left before turning to Buddi.

            "Now see what you got yourself into? Don't raise your arms, you heard Grubbi. Let me help you."

            "I don't _need_ help."

            Ursa smirked, "Definitely my Buddi. Buddi, I know you think you don't but believe me, you do."

            As she spoke, Ursa had sat on the bed and taken the bowl from the tray. She stirred it a bit and then said,

            "Come on, work with me, little one."

            "Ursa…"

            "Don't 'Ursa' me."

            The boy looked at her and tried to lift his arms to take the bowl himself but the pain pinned them down again. The boy let out a very faint whimper. Ursa pushed his arms down. 

            "Keep them there, that's an order from your leader."

            Buddi sighed deeply. Ursa got a spoonful of soup and Buddi obediently ate. It felt embarrassing beyond belief but Ursa said nothing. He had expected another scolding for having now to be dependent on another, a characteristic of weakness, but Ursa said nothing. 

            Ursa felt strange feeding Buddi again. It had been years since she had to do that. But as weird as it felt she was sure Buddi was feeling embarrassed beyond understanding. That was why she said nothing. She was certain he knew what she felt and she wasn't about to embarrass him more with a lecture. 

            One thing that she was grateful for was that the cub was obedient. He always had been. Today was not an exception. Setting the empty bowl down, she gestured for Grubbi to come in. he sat by the cub's side and stated,

            "I have to change the dressings, Buddi. I'm not going to lie; it'll hurt."

            The cub nodded and said softly, "Alright,"

             Grubbi turned to Ursa, 

            "Ursa, I'll need you to hand me some things as I work."

            The girl nodded and stayed near Buddi's side. She honestly didn't know how hurt her cub was. Grubbi took the bandages off the cub's face first and waited for Ursa to react before even attempting to go on.

            Ursa's mouth dropped open. A long scar ran over her cub's left eye, narrowly missing his eye. He had multiple scars on his cheeks and one had sliced his lip open. Ursa took Buddi's face in her hands, carefully as not to brush any wounds and demanded,

            "Buddi!"

            The cub looked at her with blank eyes. There was pain in them but he tried to cloud it. Ursa, however, had known him his entire life. She knew him inside out. She said simply as Grubbi came over,

            "You little imp, what were you thinking?"

            "I…ow!"

            Ursa restrained the cub's head as he tried to jerk away. "Hold still!"

            He hissed through clenched teeth, "It hurts!"

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "You're a Barbic, deal with it."

            Grubbi raised an eyebrow at her. His mouth turned downward in a frown and his eyes gave her a rebuking glare. She sighed, 

            "Buddi, it helps. Believe me if there was a way to heal them without pain we'd use it."

            The cub said, "I know, I know. Ow!"

            Grubbi smoothed some sap over the wounds and placed some fresh covering over them. The cub winced,

            "That's tight."

            "I know," the healer replied, "It needs to be."

            The cub sighed. It hurt. But Grubbi was pretty easy. He was experienced. He smiled at the cub and put a hand on the child's head. 

            "Next time, try to walk away Buddi." He advised as took the wrappings from the cub's torso. Ursa looked at Buddi critically,

            "Oh he will, believe me."

            Buddi looked at her, with a flinch.

            "In trouble, huh?"

            Ursa handed Grubbi some sap and said, "Oh you know it. You'll be remembering this one."

            Buddi sighed, "I should have seen that coming."

            Ursa stared at the wounds on her child's chest,

            "Buddi, Gum's sake, what did you two do?"

            Buddi began to relate the battle as Grubbi tended to his wounds; it took his mind off the pain. Ursa sighed deeply. Then she smiled,

            "So, some of that training _did_ sink in, huh?"

            The cub nodded and then winced. Grubbi chuckled,

            "Stop moving kiddo."

            Buddi sighed, "How long are these gonna hurt?'

            Ursa and Grubbi answered as one, "A while."

            Buddi looked at them, "Thanks, clear as mud."

            Ursa sighed, "Considering your age, probably a few weeks."

            Buddi moaned, "Oh…"

            Ursa broke in, "Hey, it's your fault. I kept you out of battles for a reason. Did you listen? No."

            The cub lowered his eyes. Grubbi looked at the female Barbic,

            "_Ursa…_" he reproved gently. 

            "What?"

            "You _know_ what. The cub's hurt, cut him some slack."

            Ursa kept her arms crossed but her eyes softened a bit. She lifted Buddi's chin so he was looking at her. She gave him a small smile and said,

            "But Buddi, you really need to listen to me. I know what I'm talking about."

            The cub sighed, "I know. I…I just…"

            Grubbi cut in, "You were angry. Your reaction was understandable Buddi but it wasn't very smart. You could have come to one of the adults to keep Alexi off of you."

            Buddi looked at Grubbi like he'd just suggested he go play at Drekmore.

            "And look like a wimp?"

            Ursa shook her head with a small laugh. 

            "Buddi, there's a difference between being a coward and being smart. In this case it would have been smart. Alexi is five years older than you. He's stronger and had more training. You aren't fully trained yet."

            Grubbi chuckled as he wrapped another bandage around the cub's chest, 

            "Not even close. You've got quite a few years to go."

            Buddi sighed and then winced as Grubbi removed the brace on his shoulder. Holding the arm still, the physician proceeded to unwrap the wound.

            "Buddi!"

            Buddi looked at Ursa. She stared at the wound a minute and then turned to the cub's face. The boy was obviously in pain. Ursa put her hand to his head, a gesture of comfort. One that she herself usually reserved for when they were alone, just as she generally only called him 'Imp' when they were alone.

            "There," the healer stated as he attached a new brace over the cub's shoulder. He smiled, "Get some rest. Your body'll heal faster."

            "Sleep?" Buddi groaned, "You want me to sleep some more?"

            Ursa smiled and turned his face to her. "It'll help. Besides which, that sap kills germs but it also has a few chemicals in it that cause drowsiness."

            She saw the cub fighting to bite down a yawn and pushed him down,

            "See?" she stated as he yawned widely.

            " 'M not 'ired." He murmured. Grubbi watched from the door with amusement. Ursa raised an eyebrow at Buddi,

            "Yes you are."

            "No, 'm not."

            Ursa ran her hand through his brown hair once and said,

            "I know you are. Now sleep."

            Ursa put her fingers to the cub's temples and moved her fingers in a circular pattern. Buddi's eyes looked at her. She looked at him sternly,

            "Sleep, little one."

            The cub's eyes fell slowly and he turned onto his good side. Ursa smiled. Walking by Grubbi she stated,

            "I've still got my touch."

            The healer said,

            "I wish you could teach me to do that. Buddi's a better patient than the rest of you combined but he rejects sleep like it would kill him."

            Ursa gave the elder Barbic her slow smile,

            "Please…a mother must keep _some_ secrets, yes?"

* * *

_Gummi Gorge_

            "Alexi, how could you lose again?"

            "I'm sorry, Papa."

            'Don't give me sorry. Do you really think I going to let a mere female order me around?"

            "Papa, she won."

            Ari glared at his son hard, "By a stroke of luck. Females can't fight."

            "Papa?"

            The male gummi turned and saw his youngest, Kelsi, standing by the door. He smiled and knelt down,

            "Come here Princess."

            The girl reluctantly ran into her father's arms where he scooped her up. 

            "Hey Little One. Why aren't you helping mommy with the cooking and cleaning? That'll be your job some day."

            "But…Papa, I don't wanna have cubs or cook or clean."

            "You have to, Darling. That's a female's job, to procreate."

            "That's all I'm good for?"

            "It's an important purpose, sweetie. You don't have many but that is your important one. Now run along."

            Kelsi sighed and ran off, past her older sister. Keri glanced into the room and ground her teeth together. 

            "Maybe the other females mean to accept this but I _won't_."

Ursalia 

            "Buddi?"

            Silence.

            "Buddi?"

            Again no reply.

            Ursa smiled faintly and gently stroked the cub's forehead. "Buddi? Come on, Buddi, wake up."

            This time she received a low groan. She chuckled and said,

            "Wake up, ya little imp."

            Buddi cracked open one eye,

            "'Ey 'Sa," he groaned, still half asleep.

            "Hey little one." She smiled and patted his back, "Wake up."

            "But 'M 'ired." He complained.

            Ursa gently lifted him by his armpits. The cub let out a tremendous shriek.

            "Buddi!"

            Ursa had never heard such a yell from him. He jerked his arm to his hurt shoulder, opening another wound in the process. He was whimpering. Ursa recovered swiftly from the shock.

            "What in gum's name was that about?"

            "It hurts.'

            "That's no reason to scream like a banshee." Ursa looked at him with firm disapproval. "I mean for Gum's sake! Only a-"

            She paused and then stopped.

            Tears were running down Buddi's face, tears of pain. She knew the difference in his tears. Very few things could make him yelp in pain and almost nothing could make the tears flow, especially in her presence.

            "If you're making that much of a fuss, let me see it."

            Buddi reluctantly lowered his hand. Ursa sat on the bedside and gently removed the brace. It had been three days and Buddi was still confined to the clinic. He couldn't feed himself yet because any movement caused pain. He was confined to bed and told not to walk until Grubbi gave his okay. He hadn't had a bath in three days so Grubbi told Ursa to help him and maybe it would keep his wounds cleaner. He still had to have sap reapplied daily but Grubbi said a mixture of sap and good old soap and water was best. 

            Buddi drew from Ursa, afraid of more pain. Ursa looked at him sternly,

            "I can't look if you move, Buddi," she said in a monotone voice. 

            He looked at her and stopped. Ursa looked at it and said,

            "I can't tell, it's sweaty and that sap leaves a hardened covering."

            She drew away and then said authoritatively. "Come on, let me clean you off and then I'll see."

            Buddi stared at her, "I can do that."

            "No you can't because I'm helping you."

            "Ursa, I'm not helpless."

            "I know that," she replied as she looked at him, "but you're hurt and as much as you like to deny it, you're in pain. Don't try to lie to me Buddi, I know you inside out and you know it."

            Buddi sat in a huff. He would have folded his arms but they hurt too much. Ursa saw that and said simply,

            "Buddi, that sap is one thing but soap and water is a remedy that will probably never leave so get used to it."

            "Ursa, I can wash myself!"

            "Buddi," she said simply as she scooped him up into her arms. "You can't even feed yourself."

            The cub turned deep red.

            "Ursa…"

            She raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

            She moved her arms so that she wasn't hurting his shoulder. She needed him to be tougher than he was but she could work on that later. Trying that in a time where he was hurt severally and in pain for most of the day was not the greatest time to do so. There would be time later for that. Right now, she focused on getting this cub better.

            Buddi winced as Ursa gently brushed his left shoulder. Gum's sake it hurt!

            Ursa noted the child's hidden wince and moved her arm. Grubbi would have to look at it.

            Ursa sat Buddi down on a chair and said as she went to run some water,

            "Stay there. If I have to go look for you, you'll be sorry.'

            The cub said softly,

            "Yes Ma'am."

            Ursa bit her lip. He hurt a lot; she knew that for a fact. He was only very formal like that when he was either emotionally or physically hurt almost to his breaking point. She smiled and said,

            "I know it hurts, hang in there."

            She walked off and ran him a bath. This would be a challenge; she knew that already. He was hard to bathe when he was little and now that he was older he would be embarrassed because of it, even though he knew and remembered her bathing him a while ago. He was also hurt, several of the wounds were nowhere near healing and soap would clean them but also make them sting. Ursa took a deep breath to gather her composure and turned back to the cub. 

            Buddi looked at Ursa. Gum's sake, she couldn't be serious! He..he was weak and he hurt but he could take a bath himself. He'd be willing to try and feed himself if she'd let him. But she refused to, saying he wasn't strong enough yet and he still was in pain. Grubbi had found some wounds on Buddi's legs that he was unaware of and then there was that incident a day ago…

            Buddi sighed and sat up. His arms hurt, his legs hurt, his head hurt, body parts he didn't know he had hurt. But he was tired of being tired and sick of being in bed. He'd been there for almost two days and it was driving him crazy. 

            The cub tried to lift his arms but he wasn't strong enough and they hurt too much. Swinging his legs down, he stood, shaking. The room was swaying a little but nothing too bad. He made his way to the door and glanced about, wincing and almost crying out at the intense pain it caused. But he started down the hallway.

            The cub saw a figure starting down the corridor and tried to run. But the pain in his legs would not permit it. He tripped and went sprawling onto his left shoulder.

            A sharp wail of pain escaped his lips, despite how he tried to pin it in. Pain shot through his left ankle as well but it was barely noticeable compared with the sharp agony shooting through his shoulder. It felt like the full fire that ended Barbic Woods was pouring through his bone and muscle. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to push up but the weakness would not allow it. The pain was blinding.

            Strong arms picked the cub up.

            "Buddi?"

            The cub opened his eyes. He couldn't see; his vision was blurred with tears. He heard a whimpering, a crying that sounded like a hysterical child, in immense pain.

            "Hey, calm down."

            It was then that Buddi realized that sound was coming from his own lips. He tried to stop the tears, tried to halt them because he could only imagine what a wimp it made him look like.

            That thought made fresh tears of shame flow down his cheeks.  

            He felt a finger brush his tears away and then felt arms gently cradle him, careful not to hit his shoulder. He inhaled the scent and then asked,

            "Gritty?"

            The adult nodded and told him,

            "What are you doing out of bed? You have doctor's orders to stay there!"

            "I was sick of it." The cub managed to say.

            Gritty had walked back to the sanitarium and went through the door.

            "Ursa, I've got your little runaway."

            Ursa turned to Buddi, anger in her eyes. 

            "Buddi Barbic, stop crying. I told you to stay here!"

            The child sighed.

            "I know…ow!"

            He winced as she brushed his shoulder. She made no note. Sitting him down in the bed, she said,

            "Now stay there! I know what you're feeling; I also know that it's dangerous. Grubbi's coming to give you a checkup. I mean to tell him about this. Buddi, Grubbi's patient but he does _not_ tolerate disobedient patients." She paused. "And I mean to back him.

            Buddi was shook from his memories as Ursa came over. She stripped the bandages from his chest and shook her head, saying,

            "Buddi I still can't believe you were so foolish."

            Buddi sighed and then leaned against Ursa as she stood him up. She helped him out of his slacks and picked him up. Buddi turned dark red, darker than blood. Ursa smirked and said simply,

            "It's not like me seeing you this way is anything new."

            Buddi merely turned darker at that comment. Ursa said nothing more and sat him in the water gently. He winced at the sting it brought to his wounds but said nothing. Ursa seemed pleased at that, as she seemed less stern than normal. 

            She drenched a washcloth in soap and grabbed his chin,

            "Hold still."

            "I can do it!"

            "Close your mouth." She said simply, ignoring his declaration. She began to scrub his cheeks and then went over his muzzle before saying,

            "Close your eyes."

            Running the soap over his eyelids, she said as he started to yelp in pain,

            "Buddi, it isn't that bad. Now stop it."

            The cub did so but the pain was obvious in his face. Ursa was tough on his skin and his wounds were on fire. Tears were surfacing but the child blinked them away. Ursa wiped his face down with warm water, washing the suds away and relieving his wounds of the pain. 

            Ursa raised her eyebrow at the cub as he blinked away excess water.

            "Now, was that so terrible?"

            "Is that a trick question?"

            The cub was still quite red in the face and wouldn't look her in the eye. Ursa chuckled,

            "Buddi, you _do_ know I'm used to this? I did it a while ago."

            The cub closed his eyes and would have buried his face in his hands but they couldn't be raised that far without massive pain. Ursa sighed. 

            "Come here, I need to get your chest."

            "But it stings."

            "I know that. I can't do anything about it except say you need to swallow the pain and deal."

            The cub closed his eyes tight as she assaulted his torso and then gently washed the soap away. Finally, she approached the child's left shoulder. He was trembling as she laid her fingers on it. He turned away and tried to move away.

            Ursa grabbed the cub by his good arm and said,

            "Nope. Stay here and stay still, I'm gonna get Grubbi to look at this. I know you're in more pain than you admit, little one. I can tell that it's the blasted shoulder that's giving you grief. Stay here."

            That said, she rose, ran to the door and shouted, "Grubbi! Come here!"

            Buddi stood and tried to get out. He couldn't be seen like this. Slipping on the side, he collapsed onto the ground, crushing his left arm again. He screamed.

            Ursa whirled around and raced back to Buddi,

            "Buddi! I _told_ you to wait!"

            The cub replied with a whimper and tried to sit up. Ursa picked him up, supporting him on her hip. She felt his blood red face bury in her shoulder moaning,

            "Ursa!"

            Ursa sighed deeply and sat the child onto an examination table as soon as Grubbi entered. She stepped aside but hissed at Buddi,

            "I'm staying here…you behave!"

            Buddi stared at her, she hissed,

            "You're a good cub but very disobedient when it comes to pain. I intend to work with your tolerance. For now listen to Grubbi."

            The cub nodded but curled into as small a form as he could get without pain. Grubbi smiled.

            "Buddi, I can't help you if I can't examine you."

            That was fine by Buddi; Grubbi was nice but he poked and prodded. But a glare from Ursa changed his decision. His body's muscles loosened. Grubbi smiled.

            "That's better,"

            The medic pressed the cub down on the table so he was on his back. Buddi was cold and dripping wet but the freshly cleaned wounds were very easy to see. The older Barbic began to press around the wounds and look closer to determine how much healing had occurred.

            "Hmm," the Barbic moved down to the cub's left leg. He felt his ankle and felt the child's muscles tense with the pain. Smiling he said,

            "This ankle's gonna be outta it for a time. No getting up or walking for at least another week."

            "A week?"

            "Buddi,' Ursa hissed, "What did I say?"

            "Sorry,"

            "Grubbi," Ursa cut in, "what about his shoulder? It seems to hurt him the most."

            "Doesn't surprise me," he said simply. "You always seem to fall that way."

            The healer touched it gingerly but to the cub it had the pain of a thousand swords. He swatted the adult's hand away without a second thought. 

            "Don't!" he hissed.

            "Buddi!" Ursa bellowed as she rose, "I said-"

            "Ursa, wait!" Grubbi commanded holding up a hand. He gestured her over and pointed to an abnormal enlargement on the side. "Feel that Ursa but don't push too hard. It's rather sensitive."

            Even as gentle as she was, a faint whimper escaped Buddi's lips. Ursa pulled her finger away, frowning,

            "It's hard like bone."

            Grubbi nodded, "it is."

            Buddi stared at him, "What?"

            The healer sighed, "When you fell about a day ago you broke your shoulder bone Buddi. But I didn't notice it because it was a small fracture but it's healing wrong, crooked."

            Buddi's face paled, "My arm'll always hurt!?"

            Grubbi shook his head, "there's one way to fix this." He looked at Ursa with deep sorrowful eyes, obviously unhappy with the decision,

            "I have to rebreak it."

* * *

            Buddi stared at Ursa after Grubbi left to get some supplies. He told himself, _"You're a Barbic, make Ursa proud, don't protest, don't scream…"_

            But in the end his childish fear of pain overwhelmed his pride.

            "No! Don't rebreak it! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            Ursa restrained the squirming cub in her arms, hissing, "Will you hold still? Gum's sake!"

            Buddi shook his head, "No!"

            He kicked her hard in the shin, screaming,

            "DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            Ursa tried reason, "Buddi, your shoulder's healing wrong. Do you want to be in pain the rest of your life?"

            "What did I ever do to you?"

            "Buddi, you're acting like a baby! Hold still!"

            "Ursa, you're not about to have a bone rebroken! Would _you_ hold still?"

            "Yes. Having a malfunctioning arm would be worse,"

            "You're an adult! You're _used_ to pain!"

            "You _need_ to be used to pain! You're a Barbic!"

            Tears were flowing down the child's face. He was a Barbic but _anyone_ would fret if they knew they were about to have a bone rebroken. He didn't want any more pain, wasn't he suffering enough?

            The door opened and Grubbi walked in. Buddi slipped from Ursa's grasp and ran. She leapt up and raced after him, easily catching him as she was taller and also had no pain in her ankles. She flung him over her shoulder, like a knapsack and walked back to Grubbi. He was struggling but no match for her strength. 

            "Buddi?" Ursa's voice was disapproving but she was sounding more sympathetic than before. She sat him down on the table, and then changed her mind and sat down herself, hoisting Buddi onto her lap.

            "Buddi?" Ursa turned him to look at her. "Buddi, I need you to relax. Look, I know you hate pain, I know that but the point is: you'll be getting pain. However, if your arm heals wrong, you'll get more pain than if we break it and heal it right."

            Buddi turned to Grubbi, his face white and sickly. Grubbi brushed the cub's hair with his hand and said simply, "It's necessary, Little Buddi."

            The cub nodded, trembling. Grubbi motioned for Ursa to sit the cub down on the table. She did so without a word and rose herself.

            Ursa bit her lip. She hated the fact that Buddi had to go through this but still…wasn't he overreacting just a _bit_? Gum's sake, Barbics did not whine and carry on as he was doing. She shook her head; when he got better she was going to have to increase his pain tolerance by quite a few notches. 

            "Lie down Buddi."

            The cub obeyed although he was shaking. Grubbi gave him s strap of leather to hold in between his teeth. The poor child was absolutely hysterical. Grubbi stroked his forehead in hopes of calming his nerves but it didn't work.

            "Ursa?" the Barbic female looked up. "I need you to hold his arm, on the shoulder blade and on his upper arm."

            Ursa did just that and she could feel the cub trembling under her hands. She looked at him,

            "Buddi…calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

            The cub just turned to Grubbi.

            Grubbi moved the cub's arm a bit, found the abnormal healing and said,

            "Okay Buddi, I'm going to count to five and then break it. Needless to say, it will hurt, quite a bit. Go ahead and scream."

            Ursa sighed, and said to herself, _"Did he have to say that? Buddi knows that if he's allowed to scream it's going to be pain beyond pain."_

            Sure enough, she felt a clammy hand grab her by the wrist and Buddi squeezed her tightly. She smiled at him and moved his hand down.

            "Buddi, Grubbi can't reach your shoulder if you do that."

            The cub looked at Grubbi. He was going to use the base of his palm, a swift hit and it would break. The cub waited, fear in his blood. He bit down hard on the strap.

            "1…2…"

            Buddi squeezed his eyes shut.

            "3!"

            Grubbi's palm connected with the cub's shoulder and the bone snapped apart again. Buddi let out an ear-splitting scream.

            Grubbi winced against the cub's howl. But Ursa seemed unaffected. She grasped his hand and squeezed tightly. Buddi dug his claws into her hand and tried to bite down the scream. But the pain was mind-blowing!

            Fire, pressure and lightning, it felt like, chorused through the child's shoulder. He weakly reached for his shoulder but his other arm still burned with pain. Grubbi gently lifted the cub up and gestured for Ursa to hold him. She did so, hopping up onto the table to sit behind her cub. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. Through his sobs of pain, he stammered,

            "What…what happened to 5?"

            Grubbi shifted the boy's shoulder until the bones clicked into place correctly. Wrapping a bandage around it, he explained,

            "You would have tensed up for five. When you're tense, it's harder to break. I might have had to hit it twice."

            Ursa stroked Buddi's sweat drenched hair. He was trembling and using his free arm he pulled the strap of leather from his mouth. It had teeth holes punched in it and he felt a light dropping of blood in his mouth. He'd cut his tongue.

            Ursa wiped the child's tears away.

            "I know it hurts. The pain'll fade."

            "P..Promise?"

            Ursa smiled and nodded. "I know so."

            Grubbi smoothed some sap over the bandage, when it dried, it would form a hard cast. It would take about six weeks for this bone to heal.

            "Six weeks?" Buddi protested when he was told. He turned to Ursa, "Ursa!"

            "Sorry Buddi," she said simply as she wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Grubbi's the medic."

            "But you're the leader!"

            Ursa smiled, "But medic overrules leader."

            Buddi sighed, "Now what?"

            Grubbi smiled, "Sleep. You've been through a lot."

            He tossed the female Barbic a nightshirt, which she slipped onto the cub. Buddi was stunned. The pain had completely made him forget he was naked. Ursa picked Buddi up. He leaned against her chest, exhausted.

            Ursa winced as Buddi leaned against her left side.

            The cub felt her tense.

            "Ursa? Did I hurt you?"

            "Hurt me?" Ursa snorted, "Of course not!"

            Buddi didn't buy it. He saw the edge of white bandages against her chest, underneath her dress.

            "Ursa! You never told me you were hurt!"

            He pointed to the wound on her left side. Ursa looked at him, "I'm fine."

            She sat him down on his bed. Buddi tried to crawl towards her. She restrained him.

            "Never mind about that. You sleep."

            The cub ignored her,

            "Let me see! You were hurt! You won but you're hurt!"

            Ursa grasped his hands, 

            "No! I told you I'm fine. You go to sleep. That's an order!"

            The child ignored her again, screeching,

            "You're hurt!"

            Ursa finally said, "All right, if I show you, will you sleep?"

            He nodded. Ursa pulled her dress down on the left side, revealing a wrapped wound. Buddi saw the wound through it, a line straight across her breast. 

            Buddi touched it gently. "Ursa…why didn't you tell me?"

            The leader smirked and pushed him down,

            "Because I knew you'd worry. You're like that."

            The cub pouted, and then beamed, saying, "But…you kicked Ari's a-"

            Ursa clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't even think about it," she hissed. "Sick or not, injured or not, you don't cuss."

            Buddi blushed, "I thought you would."

            Ursa smiled, "You leave the big fights to me. You just try to stay _out_ of them!" she pinched his left cheek gently. "You'll just get torn up."

            Buddi sighed, "He started it."

            Ursa rolled her eyes, "don't start that again. Now I told you, go to sleep."

            The cub turned onto his good side, and tried to rub his shoulder but Ursa did it for him. It felt good. She nearly left when Buddi asked,

            "Ursa?"

            "Yes?"

            "I…I…that is-"

            He sounded flustered.

            "What?"

            He turned to her, laid on his back and looked at her with wide eyes. "Can…can you massage my temples again?"

            The female seemed stunned a moment. Then she smiled,

            "Well, seeing as you just had to get a bone broken, sure. If it helps. Turn over."

            The cub turned back onto his good side and a moment later, Ursa's fingers started their gentle circular pattern at the sides of his head. He closed his eyes. By Gum, why did that always feel so good? It was odd; the others did it occasionally, when he was younger. Gritty did it when he wanted him to calm down but none of the others instilled such a sense of warmth and security as Ursa did. 

            Ursa smiled. Buddi's breathing had calmed and she could no longer feel his gasps of pain. She didn't know why she had this talent with Buddi but it helped. She could help Buddi; he was in pain. She may have been tough but right now toughness was uncalled for.

            The Barbic female kept it up until Buddi's breaths were deep and heavy. She withdrew her fingers and smiled.

            "Sweet dreams, imp."

* * *

Gummi Gorge 

            "Keri? You're serious?"

            The violet gummi nodded at her little sister.

            "Yes Kelsi I am."

            Kelsi stared at her sister. The girl had gone into the storage room and taken some things from it. Among them were boots, slacks, a dagger and some morning stars.

            She had put the slacks on, the first female in their clan to throw aside her dress and don slacks. The girl sat down and drew boots on over her feet. She'd cut one of her dress and now only donned the top, tying it with a black belt.

            "But, Keri.."

            "Kelsi, I don't care anymore. Papa and the others have put us through so much over a fact we couldn't control if we wanted to."

            "But he's our Papa!"

            Keri narrowed her eyes.

            "I know which is why I'm reluctant. But he's killing me, Kelsi."

            She looked at her sister with deep serious eyes. She knelt down,

            "Kelsi, I'm a warrior, I was born to be. I know it in my soul."

            She stood and said simply,

            "I've had enough. I'm not taking it anymore. I'll not be pounded for my sex anymore." She drew a pair of morning stars and threw them at the wall. They hit and stuck. Keri turned to her sister.

            "I'm fighting back."

END OF PART ONE

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Part 2

Lady, My Warrior

Gummi Bears are not mine and I claim no ownership except of the new characters and the plot. I hope you enjoy it. Please send feedback, I love it!

Part 2 

            "Buddi?"

            Buddi woke up rather quickly and looked towards the voice. It was Ursa, with dinner. He still slept most of the time. Grubbi said that his injuries were immense and for that reason, rest was best. Buddi thought he would have gotten tired of sleeping most of the day and all the night but he didn't. In fact, he was mainly tired when he was awake.

            Yawning, he asked, "I can feed myself today?"

            Ursa raised an eyebrow. "Buddi, we've been through this more times than I care to recall. My answer's-"

            "No, not until Grubbi gives his okay. Accept the help, young man, that's an order." Buddi said in a high voice. Ursa looked at him a minute and then said,

            "Stop that."

            Buddi sighed, "Ursa, when?"

            The female Barbic smiled and gently slapped his cheek. "Be patient little one. You're healing slowly but you're healing."

            Buddi groaned, "I'm so sick of this."

            Ursa ignored that and sat down, picking up a bowl from the tray.

            "Stew again?"

            Ursa chuckled. "Buddi, it's best for healing. We have no idea why it just is."

            Buddi sighed, "I can do this. Let me."

            "Buddi…"

            "I can do it! You don't let me."

            Ursa cocked an eyebrow. She handed the boy the bowl and said,

            "Fine."

            That said, she left. Buddi stared after her. But then deciding to use his good fortune, he took the spoon in hand and tried to move it towards his mouth. But at the last moment a spark of sharp pain made him lower his arm immediately. He tried twice more before he finally got it to his mouth. He tried to swallow but the pain was so intense he choked and ended up hacking and sputtering.

            A hand gently smacked his back and helped him swallow some water. 

            The boy looked up and saw Ursa standing over him as she took the bowl away.

            "Grubbi'll know when you're ready," she said simply.

            Buddi turned from her, ashamed. Ursa sat the bowl on the table and then played with a strand of his hair, twisting it around her finger. She patted his head, as if he were a puppy. Tracing down his cheeks, she smirked,

            "Buddi, don't be stubborn. Come on, let me help you."

            "I'm a Barbic, but I can't even feed myself right."

            Ursa smiled and turned him around gently. 

            "Buddi, you're a Barbic but a _hurt_ Barbic. And you're a cub. Your pain tolerance is lower. Which isn't your fault."

            She fed him one spoonful, which he accepted and then said,

            "I'll fix that soon enough."

            Buddi didn't like the sound of that. Swallowing, he asked,

            "What does that mean?"

            "Never mind that now. I'll tell you later."

            "But what-" Buddi was cut off as Ursa shoved another spoonful into his mouth. He swallowed. "I was-"

            He was cut off again. Swallowing, he said,

            "Ursa!"

            "Don't talk," she snapped, "Eat."

            He gave up trying to talk. It made the whole process easier. But halfway through, he felt dizzy and sick. Turning away, he murmured,

            "No more."

            Ursa laid the bowl down and said,

            "Come on Buddi."

            Buddi murmured, "No. I'm not hungry anymore."

            "In other words, you feel sick."

            Buddi turned and said with a hint of disgust,

            "Gum Above, how do you _do_ that?"

            Ursa made no reply, except that she felt his forehead. Finding it a bit warmer than normal, she put her palm on the top of his head and pulled his eyelid up with her thumb, peering into first his left then his right eye. She released him and said to herself more than to Buddi,

            "Warm, glassy eyes." She sighed and turned to the cub.

            "Buddi, you caught a small bug. Your body's trying to heal all these wounds so your defense is down on other invaders."

            She drew away. "I'll have to apply that sap twice a day now, until you're better." Buddi groaned. Ursa smiled. Lifting him up, she tipped a small glass of water down his throat. He accepted it but the smell of food was making him nauseous. Ursa took note.

            "No more right now. I'll talk to Grubbi, sleep."

            "This is not one of my better weeks."

            Ursa chuckled. "Aw, it'll be okay. You've been sick before."

            "Not when I've had more holes than Swiss cheese."

            "And whose fault is that?"

            Buddi sighed, "Mine, I know. Still, Alexi had it coming. I hate that kid."

            Ursa looked at him, "Don't think about him. I don't want you focusing on them. I want you to sleep and get better."

            Buddi looked at her and said simply,

            "I try not to but they keep coming back to my mind. Ursa, what if they come back. It was luck I had a stalemate. Alexi hates me…he tried to kill me."

            "Don't you think that way."

            "It's true!"

            "Hush!" Ursa put her finger against the cub's lips. "I don't wanna hear it. I think you're exaggerating."

            "I'm not! Ursa, by Barbic Woods I'm not!"

            That stunned Ursa…they used that phrase for emphasis. She sat on her knees by the bed and stroked the cub's hair.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I…I…" the cub sighed and said, "There was that one moment during the battle I didn't tell you about…"

            Ursa interrupted him and said with firm authority,

            "Tell me."

Flashback 

            Buddi tumbled backwards after Alexi's last blow. He saw the cub come for him with an aimed spear. He caught sight of a pair of sai and snatched them off the ground. Turning back to his opponent, he slammed the sai together, catching the head of the spear in the cage. The very tip was less than a millimeter from his heart. 

            Buddi was panting, struggling to keep the spear off his chest. But Alexi…he was so strong. Buddi knew he was stronger than he was but he had to think of something or be turned into gummi on a stick. 

            "You want to kill me?" he stammered.

            "Where'd you get that idea?" Alexi countered, as he pressed harder. Buddi felt his sai begin to slip so he tightened his grip, knowing if he lost his grip, that he'd be dead in a few moments. He fought tears of fear and tightened his grip until his knuckles cracked and bled. He found his sai were slipping. A sharp pain shot through the child's chest as the spearhead slowly began to draw blood…slowly but assuredly.

            Sweat built up on Buddi's brow and his eyes narrowed.

            Taking a huge chance, he caught the spearhead on one sai and threw the other. 

            Its point hit Alexi hard on the shoulder. He screamed and dropped the spear. Buddi rolled away and snatched the sai as Alexi threw it down. Running, he was well aware of the pool of blood spreading on chest, directly over his heart. It hurt like mad but he was alive…he was alive.

Present 

            Buddi rubbed his chest at the memory. He still, remembered that, crystal clearly. He shuddered involuntarily. He never remembered being that scared. A hand fell onto his head. It was Ursa.

            "Buddi, why in Gum's name didn't you tell me?"

            The child shrugged and then groaned as his left shoulder protested. He winced, "I _really_, _really_, _really_ hate this!"

            Ursa chuckled a moment and held his shoulder still. "Poor baby."

            She teased him a bit, "You want Mommy to kiss it and make it all better?"

            Buddi glared at her, "Ha, ha."

            He looked at her seriously, "I mean, I'm really sick of this! I'm sick of hurting, I'm sick of being in bed! And I'm sick of being sick!"

            "How long have you been sick?" Ursa asked softly as she felt his forehead again. Finding it warm, she got up, wet a washcloth and dabbed his face with it. Buddi sighed in relief first before replying,

            "Since last night."

            The cub fumed and went on, "Sometimes I wonder if I should have just lost on purpose."

            "Buddi Timba Barbic!" Ursa's voice rose and for the first time since Buddi'd gotten hurt, she called him by his full name. Buddi looked at her. Her eyes burned into his soul. Grabbing him by his cheeks, she hissed,

            "I don't _ever_ want to hear you say that _ever_ again! _Understood_?"

            "I…I wasn't serious-" he stammered but Ursa cut him off,

            "I _don't_ _care_ if you were serious or kidding…don't ever say that again!"

            Buddi was trembling. She was glaring at him and her chest was heaving.

            Ursa finally noted Buddi had moved a ways away from her and was trembling. She took a breath to calm her temper and said,

            "Buddi, I just don't want you to ever give up, no matter how much pain you're in. any life is better than none. And more often than not, things'll get better, as the case is here. Don't you ever lose faith."

            Buddi nodded, "Sorry, I was-"

            "Letting off some stream, I know."

             She pushed the cub down. "You've been stalling. Sleep."

            "Again?"

            Ursa nodded, "I'll talk to Grubbi about your sickness. Maybe he has some herbs."

            "_Not _that pink one!"

            Ursa laughed, "It's called Pyroot, Buddi."

            "I don't care what it's called; it's _nasty_!"

            Ursa smiled and folded the washcloth in two, laying it atop the cub's forehead. 

            "Don't worry about it now."

            "Ursa?"

            "Yes?"

            Buddi looked at her with hopeful eyes. Ursa took a hint and started to massage his temples. Buddi's eyes slid closed in a short amount of time. As soon as his breathing turned heavy, Ursa pulled his nightshirt down a bit. 

            There, over his heart was a scar from a spearhead. Her hands ground into fists and she growled under her breath,

            "You come within a mile of my cub again Alexi and I'll handle you myself."

* * *

            "Grubbi? How many times do I have to say I'm fine?"

            "Until I actually believe it," was his answer.

            Ursa sighed deeply. "Grubbi, I don't have time for this!"

            The physician looked her directly in her eyes. "Ursa, I'm the doctor here. I decide the amount of _time_ you have."

            Ursa sighed deeply. "Fine, fine!"

            Grubbi smiled at her and said simply, "It's almost healed Ursa."

            "It would have been fine without the stitches."

            Grubbi rolled his eyes, "Why do I even bother to argue with you? You're more hard-headed than a boulder."

            He looked at her as he gave her a fresh bandage over her wounds.

            "But keep this up and I think a chip'll appear in that stone armor!"

            Ursa leapt up and hissed,

            "Never! There's no weakness in this Barbic."

            Grubbi raised an eyebrow at her,

            "Ursa, _everyone_ has a weakness. A strength is recognizing it, before your enemies do."

            Ursa bound her hair in a low ponytail. She glared at the Barbic medic and spat,

            "Drop. It."

            Grubbi shook his head as she stormed out but called after her,

            "What are you gonna do about Buddi?"

            Ursa shrugged, "Maybe a training field session?"

            "Ursa!" Grubbi sounded angered; "You didn't have your first one until you were sixteen."

            Ursa sighed, "I just don't want him hurt like this again. He needs more tolerance! I can't protect him all his life."

            Grubbi rose and smiled. He put his hands on Ursa's shoulders,

            "Ursa, there'll be time for that later. Right now, Buddi's still very much a child. Build him up little by little. There's nothing wrong with being protective. I know you are, no matter how much you deny it."

            "What gave you that idea?"

            Grubbi smiled, "Maybe, the fact that you spent the first three days after he was hurt with him. Even after he regained consciousness. You would sit by his bed and just watch him sleep."

            Ursa glared at Grubbi, "You spied on me?"

            Grubbi shook his head. "No, I saw you when I came in to check his vitals. You fell asleep, clutching his hand."

            Ursa turned her back on him.

            "I suppose that the pain is punishment enough." That wasn't exactly admitting she was changing her mind. She stormed out and Grubbi chuckled. Looking skyward, he whispered,

            "Una, your daughter's a carbon copy."

* * *

            Ursa came into Gritty's room and found it empty. He was most likely just out for a minute. She flung herself on his bed and sighed,

            "Ursa. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

            Ursa growled, "Gritty?"

            "What?"

            "Shut up."

            "Hey, it's _my_ room!"

            Ursa sat up. "I'm…not…in a good mood."

            "You came to take it out on me?"

            Ursa shrugged. Gritty sat by her,

            "Ursa, it doesn't usually take you this long to get to the point."

            The Barbic female sighed deeply,

            "I need some advice."

            Gritty immediately ceased any teasing. Ursa almost never came to him for help and vice versa. The Barbic looked at his leader and his best friend. She had on the very edge of his bed and was rubbing her temples.

            "What's up?"

            Ursa gradually told her friend what she had learned from Buddi. Gritty ground his fists into tight balls. He growled under his breath and hissed,

            "That little _nisha_. Buddi's less than half his size!"

            Ursa nodded, "I know. If he was here now, I don't care if he's only sixteen, I'd tar the head off the sorry little-"

            "Ursa?"

            Ursa turned her head and leapt up,

            "Buddi, what in Gum's name do you think you're doing up?"

            "Trying to walk."

            "Well stop it!"

            "Okay," he leaned against the doorway and slid to the ground,

            "Better?"

            Ursa rolled her eyes, and stormed to the cub with a glare in her eyes. Picking him up, she hissed,

            "What were you doing?"

            "I told you."

            "Buddi!" Ursa's voice was reproving,"

            "What?"

            "I told you to stay where you were and to listen to Grubbi!"

            She put her wrist to his forehead, "Your fever's still high."

            Buddi sighed, "I don't _wanna_ sleep anymore. I'm sick of it!"

            He paused, "Sides, my shoulder itches."

            Ursa looked to the sky for help but finding none, said simply,

            "Back to bed. You stay there or I'll restrain you."

            Buddi turned to Gritty for help. The Barbic's second-in-command said wisely,

            "Leave me outta it."

            Ursa said simply, "I'll be back in a minute, gritty can you wait?"

            Gritty nodded and then chuckled. "I can just see you as a Mommy, Ursa, maybe in a cute short sundress and braided hair-"

            "You're going the right way for a broken nose."

            Buddi giggled and Ursa turned to him, "You like to laugh?"

            Buddi looked at her, "You two are funny."

            Ursa smiled at her sick cub. He still looked a little sick, but usually only when food was mentioned did he act it. He got dizzy if he walked too much but other than the occasional headache, he was the same trouble-making cub and was tired of being tired.

            Ursa winked at Gritty, her silent order,

            "Are we now?"

            "Is this funny?" Gritty demanded as he attacked the cub's armpits, directly in the center. Buddi screamed and tried to bat the adult's hands off but he only had one arm to fight with. Ursa soon was attacking his neck. He tried to fight them off but the two adults easily overpowered him. Ursa flung him onto Gritty's bed, gently as to not injure his shoulder, and they continued their assault.

            Buddi gasped for any air and said between yelps of laughter, "Stop! Stop! Mercy!"

            Ursa chuckled, "You know I don't show mercy!"

            "I give! I give!"

            The two adults finally stopped and Buddi sat up halfway, still giggling and struggling to pull air in. Ursa caught the cub's head in the crook of her arm and gave him a noggie. He tried to wiggle free but she easily overpowered him. He beat on her arms weakly. She noted that immediately. Raising her hand to Gritty, she picked the cub up, saying,

            "Okay that's enough."

            Buddi was red in the face and his eyes had grown glassy. She shook her head,

            "That was foolish. You're sick."

            "Don't feel like it."

            "Irrelevant."

            She patted his cheek. "Still, I think you needed a little bit of fun."

            She carried the cub out and back towards his room. Grubbi had consented in the last few days that Buddi could go back to his own room. Buddi pouted, he didn't want to sleep anymore and while he'd been tickled; he'd forgotten the pain.

            "Ursa, why did you stop?"

            "You were getting tired. I could tell." She smiled, "And your doctor would tear my head off if he found out."

            Buddi giggled. Like most cubs he considered his guardian invincible. He knew otherwise but still, it was a pleasant thought that she would never leave. Foolish yes and idealistic but Buddi was a child.

            "Ursa?" he asked as sat him down.

            "Yes?"

            "I…when in the world do I get this annoying cast off?" he said, gesturing to his shoulder.

            Ursa chuckled, "Buddi, you've got a good month,"

            Buddi cursed under his breath but nothing very bad, not with Ursa present; she'd tar his head off. Instead he pouted,

            "Nuts."

            "Don't complain," Ursa told him sternly. "If you had-"

            "Ursa…I so do _not_ need that lecture again. I've got it memorized, you say it so much."

            Ursa smiled, "You'll remember it then."

            Buddi nodded, "I..I just was so angry…I hate that kid! I _hate_ him!"

            Ursa tilted the cub's head up,

            "Buddi, hate's a pretty strong word."

            The cub nodded, "You're right."

            He went on, "I despise him, I loathe him, I detest him, abhor him, hate his guts, wanna tear his head off…"

            "Okay!" Ursa clamped her hand over his mouth, "I get the idea, little one."

            Buddi snarled, "Don't call me that! Why do you call me that? You know I _hate_ it."

            Ursa chuckled, "Because you hate it."

            Buddi sulked but said nothing. Ursa rubbed his hair,

            "Go to sleep. I know you hate it but you need it."

            "Do not."

            "Yes you do…and I'm giving you a order to sleep."

            "Fine…but I don't have to like it."

* * *

            Buddi didn't sleep. His mind was too full of thoughts. Mostly fears. He didn't know how he knew but he just _knew_ that the battle with those Gummi Gorge Gummies was far from over. He didn't like it. He had seen the determination and ruthlessness in Alexi's eyes. It scared him.

            Buddi felt his hands clamp up. He didn't know how he knew but he just knew that something was going to happen. His thoughts drifted to Keri. Little Keri, the only one of those gummies that seemed to be decent.

            He remembered those few days before he and Alexi had snapped.

Flashback 

            Keri followed Buddi outside. She really liked Buddi. He was sweet and he seemed to understand her. She wanted to be a fighter but was forced not to be. He was a musician and forced to be a fighter. There was a major difference.

            Ursa allowed him to pursue his dream, granted he practiced and became fully trained. Her father allowed her no such privilege. Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

            "Ursa!"

            Keri looked up and for the first time, she saw the Barbic leader first hand. She'd caught a glimpse but her father mainly kept Ursa hidden from her view. The female Barbic leapt down, bending her knees to absorb her fall. Standing up, Keri was stunned; she was _so_ tall!

            "What is it, Buddi?" she replied as she brushed her hair off her sweaty neck. Buddi answered,

            "Keri wanted to meet you." He gestured to girl at his side. Ursa turned to Keri.

            Keri's mouth was dropped as she looked over this warrioress. Ursa had long golden hair, which was baked by the sun, and she kept it pulled back by a silver helmet. Her outfit wasn't woven as her dress was but was a tunic made from some kind of hide and dyed deep red. A leather belt hung across her hips and she had a few sacks among it, filled with herbs she assumed or small weapons. Her sword swung in a sheath by her right leg. Her shoes were roman type sandals. The Barbic stared at her a minute and then knelt to her level. Her voice was rough and hard yet understanding.

            "Hey, Keri, I won't bite."

            Buddi snickered, "Usually."

            Ursa gave him a glare that told him this was not the time for jokes and he fell silent. She obviously sensed Keri was nervous and was afraid she might take Buddi's jokes about her attitude for fact.

            Keri took a long deep inhale,

            "H…hi."

            Ursa chuckled. "You want something to eat, Buddi and I were about to eat lunch." She looked at him sternly,  "Then he and I have some training to do."

            Buddi groaned but nodded. Keri chuckled. Following the two, she was awed by the strength she saw in Ursa's arms. Timidly and without even realizing it, she touched her upper arms and gently squeezed as if to see if it was real. 

            Ursa looked at Keri stunned at the girl's odd behavior. Then, swiftly recovering, she flexed the muscles that ran through her arms, turning them hard under Keri's fingers. The girl was obviously astonished as she gasped out loud before asking,

            "How..how did you get so strong?"

            Ursa smiled as they entered the kitchen. "Practice, practice and patience." She looked at Buddi. 

            "Buddi's muscles are developing bit by bit. It's a matter of conditioning them and being patient."

            Keri drank all this in like a water-deprived creature. Conditioning.

            "I wanna be a warrior someday," she murmured without thinking.

            Ursa smiled, this girl perhaps could turn the tide in her future. "Then if you think you will you will. Do you think I became a fighter thinking I wouldn't? No. It's the effort you put into it that counts and to put forth effort you have to believe it."

            Ursa ruffled Keri's hair. 

            "I don't care what your father or anyone else says, sex makes no difference. You can be a warrior if you want to be and you believe it."

            Keri stated, "I do! I do! I know I wanna be a warrior!"

            Ursa chuckled, "Don't tell me. Do it."

Present 

            Buddi sat up and rubbed his shoulder. He liked Keri and he could tell Ursa did to. She and told him to keep away because she knew that if he was with Kerri he was probably too near the males for her comfort. He prayed Keri was all right. He hoped she was trying to free herself from those terrible confines.

            Buddi ground his hands into fists and tried to fall into dreams. As he did, he hissed,

            "Fight back, Little Keri. Fight back."

* * *

            "Ursa!"

            The Barbic leader took her hands away from Buddi's shoulders and he immediately fought to keep upright. Ursa grabbed him hard and said simply,

            "See?"

            The cub pouted and said nothing. Grubbi, watching, chuckled.

            The cub's ankle had been hurt for longer than the healer thought. But now he thought he'd let the child try to walk. So far, it was very hard for the child. He hadn't walked unassisted for about three weeks. 

            Buddi shrugged Ursa's hand off. The Barbic leader shook her head tolerantly. She kept close behind the cub but removed her hands from his shoulders. Grubbi was trying to get the cub to walk without limping, so far without much success as Buddi still complained of a mild pain in his left ankle. The pain in his shoulder was still intense, however, few herbs could help, and usually reserved for when the pain became overwhelming.

            Buddi bit his lip. By Gum, this hurt! But he didn't care; he had to walk. Maybe then they'd let him do something besides read and other activities that could only be done lying down. He had read more books than he cared to remember and he couldn't really play his music very well because of his shoulder. 

            "Little bit farther Buddi, then that'll be enough," the healer's words jerked the child from his thoughts. Buddi nodded and took two more painful steps, trying to hide the wince from his face. As a result of his illness, which had been off and on for several weeks, his body weight had dropped. He generally got woozy when he stood and Grubbi said that he would need to eat some nutrient rich foods to get his strength back but Buddi despised those foods and usually only Ursa could get him to eat them. Generally that wasn't a problem but sometimes her job of being the leader intervened and she left Buddi to Gritty or Grubbi. He refused to eat for them, no matter what they said or threatened.

            Grubbi grabbed the cub by his shoulders and picked him up. "That's enough. Your ankle's still sensitive and you still need to build your strength back up." He nodded at Ursa,

            "I think he's coming along fine but it'll take some time."

            Buddi groaned, "Aw,"

            Grubbi chuckled, "You busted your ankle pretty bad, a small fracture, not as bad as your shoulder but bad enough. It'll be a while, little one."

            "_Don't _call me that!"

            Grubbi snickered and handed the cub to Ursa. The cub squirmed a little but Ursa swiftly restrained him. Feeling his forehead, she asked,

            "His illness has shifted back and forth Grubbi. What should I give him?"

            Grubbi smiled and answered,

            "Just make him rest."

            Buddi pouted, "I don't _wanna_!"

            "Hush up, Buddi!" Ursa admonished him sternly. "You need it."

            "But that's all I _do_ lately!"

            Ursa scooped the boy closer to her chest.

            "I know, I know. It'll get better soon; the more you rest."

            Buddi sighed, "All right, but I'm _really_ tired of being in bed all day."

            Ursa smiled gently, "I understand, little one. You're an outdoor cub."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll wait."

  
_One Month Later…_

            Grubbi smiled and set down a small metal chisel and hammer and motioned Ursa to set Buddi up on the table. Ursa did so and ruffled Buddi's hair.

            "Well, you survived," she commented. Buddi looked at the chisel nervously. He replied,

            "So far."

            Ursa chuckled. "Buddi, Grubbi knows what he's doing. Relax."

            Buddi tried to and asked,

            "Then can I play?"

            Grubbi chuckled, "Not yet, Buddi. Your shoulder muscles'll need to be toned up again."

            Buddi groaned. 

             Ursa turned to Grubbi who walked over, chisel in hand. Buddi swallowed but didn't reject. Rather he closed his eyes and extended his arm. Grubbi chuckled and rubbed the cub's head.

            "I know what I'm doing Buddi."

             Buddi sighed but made no reply. Grubbi put his hands to the cast and moved them around a bit. Buddi looked at him.

            "What're you doing?"

            "Finding the weak point." He picked the small nail up and pressed it against the cub's cast. He hit it firm and hard. The hard sap split down the center and Grubbi broke it the rest of the way with his bare hands. Buddi winced under the pressure and a faint bit of pain. 

            Buddi took a glance at his shoulder.

            "It's so skinny!"

            Ursa came over with a wet cloth and wiped the sweat and dirt from the cub's shoulder. As she did so, Grubbi gave a reason,

            "You haven't used the muscles for a month. They're weaker."

             "Well fine then." The cub turned to Ursa. "Can I go play now?"

            Ursa shook her head, "Nope. Grubbi has some instructions to give you and then I want you to go easy the rest of the day."

            Buddi moaned, "But Ursa…"

            "Don't 'But Ursa,' me."

            Buddi pouted, "Phooey."

            Grubbi chuckled and said, "Buddi, it's eerie how much you and Ursa are alike."

            Buddi looked at Ursa curiously. Ursa gave Grubbi a glare. He smiled as he wrapped a thin bandage around Buddi's shoulder. He said with a small chuckle,

            "Ursa has never been a good patient, probably never will be."

            Buddi turned to her with a scowl, 

            "And you scold _me_?"

            Ursa smiled confidently,

            "I'm the adult, I'm the guardian; it's allowed."

            Buddi glared at her,

            "Not fair."

            Ursa looked at Grubbi who started to raise the cub's arm and lower it. He got the proper reaction.

            "OW!"

            Ursa and Grubbi laughed. Buddi turned cherry red. Ursa smiled, 

            "It'll hurt for some time Buddi. Grubbi and I want you to do exercises like that for an hour each day."

            Buddi glared at her, "You love to torture me, don't you?"

            Ursa smiled, rolled her eyes and ruffled Buddi's hair. The cub ducked under her touch. He growled,

            "When can I go outside then?"

            Ursa smiled,

            "Patience, little one."

            "Ursa!"

_Gummi Gorge_

            "If I had one more chance to take on that little punk, I swear I'd give him such a beating…"

            Ari chuckled at his son's words.

            "You truly mean that Alexi?"

            The boy's eyes flashed, "By Gum himself I do."

            Ari sat down across from his son. 

            "I'm not about to let that female get away with this dishonor. And if I know how to do one thing, it's how to crack a female. Her children are her weakness."

            Alexi smiled, "You mean…"

            "I've sent Davi out to bring me the cub. You will have your go at him but I want to give the female time to break before I let you at him."

            Alexi nodded and cracked his knuckles. He would win this time…and he would not show the brat any mercy.

_Ursalia_

            Buddi ran out into the courtyard. He didn't care if Ursa told him different, he was going outside. He was tired of being inside. He was as white as ghost and he was going crazy. It was well past sunset but at least he was outside in the air.

            The cub ran to the edge of the city and straining his arms, scaled the wall so he could look out in the direction that the Gorge Gummies had gone. When he was injured he slept a lot so he dreamed a lot. He had endured a few nightmares. He knew those Gorge Gummies weren't done yet. He just didn't know what they were going to do.

            Buddi sighed and let the wind blow in his face. Dear Gum he'd almost forgotten what air felt like!

            "BUDDI!"

            The cub turned and saw Gritty beneath him.

            "Buddi, you're going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't get down here now!"

            Buddi sighed, "But Gritty…"

            _"Buddi."_

            The cub sighed, "Fine okay. Sheesh. You adults…"

            He found his footing and made his way down the wall. He landed on his feet and said,

            "You adults are paranoid."

            Gritty raised an eyebrow at him,

            "Buddi you know Ursa said you weren't to go outside."

            "Come on Gritty! I'm going crazy in there!"

            "Buddi, that's not the point." The adult's eyes pitied the child but also held the rare look of disciplinarian. Gritty usually left punishments to Ursa but in this case he took over as prime stickler. Buddi sighed. Gritty was less severe than Ursa but he was still pretty strict, especially when it came to obeying elders.

            "Then what is the point? Why am I getting yelled at?"

            Gritty lifted the cub's head, 

            "You know very well why. Deliberate disobedience."

            Buddi pouted, "Oh and I'm sure you and Ursa were perfect little angels." He murmured sarcastically. Gritty looked at the cub with reprimanding eyes. 

            "That's beside the point."

            "Are you gonna lecture me forever?"

            "No." a new voice interfered. Buddi looked up as Ursa walked out, her eyes full of her characteristic anger. She grabbed his arm and said,

            "Go to your room. Now."

            "Aw, Ursa."

            "Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

            "But…"

            "To. Your. Room."

            Buddi stomped his foot and said,

            "You adults are jerks."

            But he did as commanded. Ursa sighed. Gritty chuckled. But unlike other times, Ursa did not chuckle along with him as they often did when Buddi had brief periods of rebellion.

            "Ursa?"

            "Huh?"

            Gritty smiled, "Ursa? What's your problem?"

            "I'm not sure. I…I don't trust Ari. He…he'll try something. I _know_ he will."

* * *

            _Buddi stepped backward, heart pounding. Alexi grabbed the cub by his shirt and twirled the sai in his right hand. Buddi tried to fight back only to find that he was too weak. Alexi plunged the sai through the cub's pulsing heart and twisted as the heart stopped beating._

            Buddi screamed and sat up. The door opened and Ursa walked in. Buddi was panting. Ursa did not usually come to him when he had nightmares. But he was glad she did.

            "Buddi? What is it? This is the first time in a week you've screamed from dreams."

            Buddi just rubbed his chest. Ursa sat on his bed and lifted the child's head. 

            "Buddi, I know I don't usually do this but you've been fine for a while, why are you screaming again?"

            Buddi just rubbed his scar over his heart. Ursa put her hand on his head and said,

            "Buddi? Tell me, that's an order."

            The cub looked at her and saw genuine concern in her eyes, a look he did not generally see. At least not in front of the others. But now they were alone. He shuddered and said,

            "Alexi."

            "Are you still thinking about him?" Ursa reprimanded. "I told you not to worry about it!"

            "But…but…I have a feeling those gummies are far from done, Ursa."

            "Buddi…look at me."

            The cub obeyed. 

            "This is why I don't want you going outside. You're right; I won't lie to you. I think they're up to something too. I don't want you getting into an undesirable situation until you're strong enough. But if you let it get to you then they're making you live in fear and that's worse than any injury."

            She paused, "Understand?"

            Buddi nodded. "I get it but I still wanna get out into the air."

            Ursa smiled, "Tomorrow you can go into the courtyard and play, just stay in the city until you're strong enough."

            Buddi sighed but nodded. He saw her point but he also wanted to play in the scare amount of trees in the bottom of Gordian Gulch. Ever since they moved here, he liked to play down there. But according to Ursa he was to stay in the city.

            "Buddi?"

            The cub was jerked from his thoughts.

            Ursa regarded the child thoughtfully. He had not answered her the first two times.

            "Are you okay?"

            Buddi shuddered, "I…I'm just trying to forget that dream."

            Ursa patted his back, "Buddi, tell me about it."

            He did. Ursa was shocked that it was so horrific. She started to massage the cub's shoulders, a tactic that she used interchangeably with temple massages to calm him down. It worked.

            "Buddi?"

            The cub turned to face her and she smiled faintly. Ruffling his matted hair, she said softly,

            "I've suspected them for a time. I trust that Ari about as far as I can throw him. No, less. I have extra guards posted around the city gates and even a few told to report to Gordian Gulge if danger seems imminent."

            Buddi nodded and laid against her chest. She rubbed his forehead, ruffled his hair a bit.

            "Don't worry about it. Leave that to me."

            Buddi nodded. She could tell he was still afraid but he was better off than before.

            "Try to trust me, okay, little one?"

            Buddi nodded, sleepily and said,

            "'Kay."

            Ursa relaxed a moment, enjoying the peace. Quiet was not something she generally heard when Buddi was in the room. He was a rambunctious little cub. Mature when need be yes, but still a little mischief-maker.

 But then Ursa found herself pinned against the boy's headboard when he fell asleep against her chest.

            Ursa chuckled. She was used to this. When Buddi was younger, he used to fall asleep against her all the time. It wasn't anything new. She calmly pried the boy's arms from her neck where they had snaked in the process of him falling asleep. Getting up slowly, she let the cub fall back down against the pillows and pulled the sheets and comforter back over his body. 

            She walked to his window and glanced out over the city. Far beyond its walls, she made out a dark patch of woods, where Ari's clan had headed. She stole a glance at the cub asleep behind her. Her breath came in deep gasps, brought on by a rising anger.

            "Ari…Alexi…all of you. Your battle is with me. Leave Buddi out of it."

            Grubbi's words came back to her,

            _Ursa, everyone has a weakness_

            "Not this Barbic. I won't let these… _gummies_ get to me." She stole a glance at the sleeping cub. 

            "Or my child."

_Ursalia_

             "Ursa!"

            Ursa chuckled at the cub's protests. 

            "You heard me. Grubbi says he wants you to come in to do some therapy and then he wants you to go to sleep. It _is_ almost your bedtime anyway."  
            "Aw, Ursa…" Buddi turned to her and pouted. "It's night. That's the best time to play!"

            "Not tonight."

            Buddi pouted. He started in but then said,

            "Ursa! I left my flute outside, can I go get it, please?"

            Ursa turned to him, "and what were you doing outside the city gates?"

            Buddi looked down at his hands. "I was just on the bridge."

            Ursa sighed. "Fine. But be fast."

            Buddi took off and smiled. He supposed the lie was underhanded but he was just going to get some air real quick. He tore from the gates and quickly made his way to the end of the bridge and towards Gordian Gulge. He would get yelled at but he didn't care. He just wanted to catch the night fliers that came out at night. They were only out at this time of night and only near the river. 

            The cub started down a path but slipped. He immediately grabbed the rock's side but then fell. His shoulder couldn't hold his weight. He fell and rolled to the bottom of the Gulge. It wasn't very painful but now Ursa would know he'd lied. 

            Getting to his feet, Buddi winced at the lecture he could already hear about honesty. 

            Suddenly the cub's ears perked up and the fur stood up on the back of his neck. 

            Warm breath hit his skin. He whirled around in time to see Davi's fist connect with his nose.

            Then everything went black.

_Gummi Gorge_

            It was nearly midnight when Davi returned. But he had what Ari had ordered.

            Laid across his back was an unconscious but alive Barbic child. Ari grinned.

            "Perfect Davi."

            "Where do you want the brat?"

            "Put him in one of the old prison cells."

            "Those damp places?" Davi winced. Then smiled. The cub had humiliated them. He deserved any discomfort they could offer. Ari nodded to Davi's unspoken question.

            "Do whatever you must to make him unable to fight back. But _don't_ kill him…yet."

            Davi nodded and hurried off to do as ordered. 

            Keri watched silently and followed, as quiet as a shadow.

_Ursalia_

            "Buddi!"

            Ursa was beyond furious. The cub had lied, tricked her. When she got her hands on him, oh, would she chew him out. She stormed after the cub's footprints. He forgot she and the others were experts at tracking.

            All Ursa's anger vanished as she reached the bottom of the Gulge. 

            "Buddi!"

            She heard crickets and other assorted night animals but not the one creature she longed to hear. She did not hear Buddi's muffled apology or his beg for her mercy as he usually did. That in itself was enough to put her on her guard.

            "Buddi?" 

            No reply, just the sounds of night.

            "Buddi!"

            She tired something else. 

            "Buddi, I won't yell at you, just come out."

            Again there was no reply. She followed his tracks a little more and then froze. His footprints stopped abruptly. She knelt and fingered the dust.

            "Too many footprints…one is Buddi's but the other isn't…a struggle."

            She made out Buddi's footprints and saw that others were adult but not Barbic. Barbics had wider feet than other gummies; these footprints were too slender to be a Barbic male. But they were pressed deeper into the earth than a female's would have been. She saw small droplets of blood. It was from the victim of the struggle, it wasn't in the right position to be from the assailant. That meant it was from Buddi, her little one. 

            Ursa spied some loose hairs, dark green. She picked it up and followed the footprints with her eyes. It led into the distance, where Ari's clan had gone. The footsteps were deeper as if there was an extra weight added.

            Ursa ground her teeth and hissed.

            "Ari…you weren't brave enough to come yourself…."

_Gummi Gorge_

Davi dropped the cub in the darkest cell they had. They had the cells if they ever had criminals rise up in the clan but because there had been none for years, the cells were very corroded and damp because water dripped down into them.

            Davi glared at the cub and then on a whim tore the cub's clothing from him, tossing him a ragged cloak to keep warm with. The colder he was, the weaker he would be. That was what Ari had ordered.

            Davi shackled the cub's wrists and ankles and then left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

            Buddi came to a few hours later. Cold pierced his fur and he sat up trembling. He quickly realized he was shackled, hand and foot and that the ragged cloak flung at his feet was only to keep him alive. He was nude otherwise. Buddi normally would have rejected any aid from his captors but his body told him to accept it.

            It took some trying to get it wrapped around his body with his wrists shackled but the cub managed it. It did not do much except help to keep his back and shoulders dry from the dripping water. 

            "Buddi?"

            The cub looked up and saw little Keri.

            "Keri…what happened?"

            "My daddy sent Davi to get you. You're our bait for Ursa."

            "She'll come," the cub said simply. "She and Gritty can track a cricket in a field, they can track a falcon on a cloudy day, a fish in the sea." He looked at Keri, "They'll find their way here."

            Keri nodded. "I know." She knelt to sit on the ground by Buddi. He noticed she had on slacks.

            "You're wearing slacks."

            Keri nodded, "Not gonna be pounded on anymore. I've already convinced my sister Kelsi and my mom to help me fight back."

            Buddi smiled. "I knew if you could find a way, you would."

             Keri smiled at her praise, a sound she rarely heard from her own family with the exception of Eri. And even praise from him was a scarce event. 

            "Keri," a voice called in the distance. She whirled to Buddi and said,

            "Hang in there, I'll get you out, trust me. Gotta go."

            That said, she tore from the lower levels.

* * *

            "You haven't seen Buddi?"

            "No," Gritty replied, "Ursa went to get him about an hour ago." He winced, "She found out he lied and is probably chewing his ear off about now."

            The door slammed open and Ursa stormed in, her face completely red and her hands clenched. Grubbi and Gritty immediately moved aside. Ursa turned to Grubbi, 

            "You are leader for now, Grubbi."

            She whirled to Gritty, her best friend. "You. Come with me and bring your weapons."

            Gritty and Grubbi shrugged at each other but obeyed Ursa immediately. Gritty followed Ursa, taking a stop at his room to grab his sword and spear. As they stormed outside, Gritty saw the agonizing pain in her eyes, although it was covered mostly by anger.

            Once they cleared the city gates and headed down towards Gordian Gulch, Gritty asked,

            "Ursa? What is it?"

            "Those _nishas_ have Buddi."

            Gritty choked on an inhale and demanded,

            "What?"

            Ursa's eyes remained ahead but she replied,

            "Yes, Ari's clan took my baby."

            Ursa turned to Gritty and hissed,

            "But as Gum as my witness they aren't keeping him!"

_Gummi Gorge_

            A sharp kick in his side woke Buddi up. The cub sat up and saw Alexi standing over him.

            "I told you that you weren't a warrior."

He slapped Buddi hard across his face. 

            "Papa doesn't want you dead…" he kicked the cub in the stomach. Buddi fell to his knees, gasping. Alexi spat on the ground, "Yet."

            Buddi looked up at Alexi and said,

            "You…really think that…Ursa will just…break?"

            "She's a female."

            Buddi shook his head and called after Alexi as he stormed off,

            "No, she's my mother."

* * *_  
  
_

            Alexi stormed back up to his father. The females had been pushed into the far back of their home. Ari and Davi turned around. Ari smiled,

            "Well?"

            "He's stubborn but he's breaking. He's gonna get weak eventually."

            Ari nodded and smiled,

            "Eventually."

            Oakli ran in from outside,

            "Ari, two of the Barbics are coming."

            'So soon?"

            Oakli nodded. Ari turned to Davi, "Knock the cub out and move him. Hide him. If the Barbics are this close…."

            Davi nodded. Alexi called,

            "Papa?"

            "Yes?"

            "What are you gonna do?"

            "I'm ending this."

            He smiled, "My way. Female, my way or death."

* * *

            Ursa and Gritty greeted Ari creatively. Ursa stormed forward and grabbed Ari by his collar.

            Her voice was acid, 

            "_Where is he?"_

"Can we arrange a deal, female?"

            "How about this?" Ursa spat, her eyes scalding. "You give me my cub back and I'll let you breathe."

            Ari smiled, "I may or may not give him back."

            "You _will_ give him back," Gritty spat, "Or we'll come and take him by force."

            Ursa threw Ari down. He got to his feet. 

            "You would risk a raid against my clan for a cub?"

            Ursa narrowed her eyes and snarled, 

            "Gum as my witness I will."

            "Why not try to accept my offer, female?"

            "Because I don't trust you."

            Gritty took a look from her eyes and ran back towards the city. Ari and Ursa faced off, Gritty knew what Ursa wanted but he couldn't resist.

            Gritty turned around, "Why push her, Ari? Just give us Buddi."

            "Why should I be afraid? She's a female. Why should I be afraid of a female?"

            "Right now she isn't a female Ari. She's a mother."

            Ursa glared at Ari fiercely. "Know this Ari, if so much as one _hair_ has been hurt on my baby's head you'll regret it tremendously."

            Ari sneered, "What can you do?"

            "If I have to, I'll pull that home of your apart with my bare hands."

            Ursa drew her sword and pointed it to Ari's throat.

            "You took my baby, my child. If you want war, I'll give you war."

            She knew she couldn't fight a war alone so she did a tactical retreat. Ari called,

            "War, female? You're willing to wage war over a child? You'll attempt-"

            "No Ari. I already have declared war. Attacking me is one thing. My child is entirely different."

            She growled and said; "Now it's personal. My cub, my baby." She paused and snarled, "My final straw."

            With that she walked off towards Ursalia, leaving Ari stunned.

End of Part 2

To Be Continued…


End file.
